A Whole New World
by swordandplanet
Summary: Hogwarts has just had the best idea: to have dances EVERY friday! WITH a live band. This band will get to spend 6 months at Hogwarts. They will be sorted into houses and taking lessons. This band: School of Rock.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey!! I'm brand new at Fan Fiction! I just finished reading "Lily Evans and the Hidden Crystal of Hogwarts" (AWESOME fanfic!!!!) and I was inspired to do my fanfic. But then I thought about the fanfic I'm writing right now (I post it on the message boards at imdb.com; im angie404 on there) and I couldn't just dump it right away. Next I decided to combine my two favorite things: Harry Potter and School of Rock, and thus my fanfic was born! (For any of you Harry Potter Fans I TOTALLY suggest you see School OF Rock. For and of you School of Rock fans I TOTALLY suggest you see the Harry Potter movie and read the books!) Anyways, here's my fanfic titled: A Whole New World and I really hope you enjoy it! Also, PLEASE review because I HAVE to know what you're thinking!_  
  
**Disclaimer**: Although I made up this fanfic's plot, I did NOT make up Hogwarts School or any of its characters, nor did I make up School of Rock or any of its characters! (So please don't sue me! Lolz) I leave that up to J. K. Rowling and, I believe, Mike White. (If I'm mistaken please tell me!!)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
** Chapter 1**

"That History lesson was so boring," Ron Weasley complained. "I mean, admit it Hermione, you were about to doze off like the rest of us in that class!"  
  
"I was not about to doze off!" Hermione Granger argued. "I was just trying to picture with my eyes closed what a goblin rebellion would have been like!"  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Ron snapped. "And I'm the Great Merlin.  
  
"Well, good day Mr. Merlin. How good it is to finally meet you!" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you seriously that stupid?"  
  
"Yeah, I am! It comes naturally!"  
  
"Come on you two! Cut it out!" Harry Potter said trying to make peace. "Just be happy it's finally Friday.  
  
Hermione scowled but the argument had ended. Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way up the Gryffindor common room.  
  
As the trio ran up a flight of stairs, Harry looked around him. He personally thought that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one of the best places in the world.  
  
Harry had lived with his cruel aunt and uncle all his life up to his eleventh birthday, when he was shocked to find out that he was a wizard. He had received a letter that had invited him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry then found out that everybody in the wizarding world knew his name, all because of one person: Lord Voldemort.  
  
Lord Voldemort had tried to kill Harry when he was only a baby. The only mystery was that Voldemort had successfully killed his parents with a powerful spell, but was not able to kill Harry, even though he had only been one years old. Lord Voldemort had only left Harry a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Harry became famous for this because he had been the only person who had been known to survive the killing curse. Harry still remembered clearly that when he arrived at Hogwarts, whispers had been murmured throughout the students anytime he passed by. Also, their eyes flew to Harry's scar on his forehead.  
  
Harry also met his two best friends: Ron and Hermione. Hermione was one of the smartest girls Harry knew. She had bushy, brown hair. She was very clever and very logical. Ron did not get very good grades at Hogwarts, although he was still very smart. Ron had flaming, red hair and a great amount of freckles on his face. Ron was also very talented at wizard's chess and he loved any kind of candy!  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry were all in their sixth year at Hogwarts. They all shared the same house, Gryffindor. They were sorted into Gryffindor in their first year. They came to their portrait hole with the fat lady.  
  
"Password?" She asked.  
  
"Frolicking fairies," Harry answered.  
  
"In you go dearies!" The Fat Lady said cheerfully. Her portrait swung open to show a hole in the wall.  
  
"I'm going to get started on my homework," Hermione announced. "Any of you want to join me?"  
  
"We'll join you in about five minutes," Harry said. "We have to go check if the Quidditch practice times are up on the bulletin board yet."  
  
"Yeah, I'm dying for Quidditch to start!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
Quidditch was a sport played by wizards on broomsticks. There were 3 chasers on each team who passed a ball called a quaffle and tried to score it into one of the three hoops on each team's side. Every time a quaffle entered one of the three hoops, 10 points is rewarded to the team. Then there was one keeper on each team, who acted like a goalie and defended the three hoops. There were also two beaters on each side of the team. The beaters had what looked like "base ball bats" and they would hit a small, rock solid ball called a bludger with their clubs at whomever they wish on the opposing team. Lastly, there was a seeker. The point of the seeker was to find a small fluttering golden ball called the Golden Snitch. If the seeker caught the Golden Snitch the game would end and the seeker who caught the snitcher's team would be awarded 150 points.  
  
Ron and Harry trotted over to the bulletin board to find just what they expected: the Quidditch practice dates.  
  
"Awesome!" Ron exclaimed. "They start this Wednesday!" Ron was the Keeper of the Gryffindor team while Harry was the Seeker.  
  
"Brilliant!" Harry agreed. Then his eyes wandered onto the other announcements on the board, like lost items, Wizard cards to trade and things for sale. Harry's eyes wandered onto a flyer he hadn't noticed before.  
  
_ ATTENTION HOGWARTS 5TH, 6TH AND 7TH YEARS! _

_This may be the start of something new! The Hogwarts School of Council has come up with a solution to ensure that the older students behave: Fabulous Friday Dances! These will be dances that are rewarded to students who behave. If you get a detention you will be uninvited to this dance. A live band, School of Rock will be playing every Friday. This plan will be put into effect in January. Note: Robes are not required at this dance. "So what do you think?" Harry asked Ron._  
  
"I dunno," Ron said as he studied the picture of the band that was under the flyer. Then his face froze. "Harry! Merlin's beards!" Ron's face immediately obtained an excited look.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, trying to wonder what Ron was so excited about.  
  
"We can ask girls to these dances!" Ron exclaimed. "Think of the possibilities!"  
  
Harry grinned at Ron. The girls at Hogwarts definitely weren't ugly. He started to think about who he would ask to the dance, even though it was still 3 months away...


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I actually got two reviews! SOOO excited :D

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 2

"Well, well, well boys," Draco Malfoy snarled. "Take a look at this." Draco's friends, Goyle and Crabbe walked over to the Slytherin message board. There was a notice that had said:  
  
_ATTENTION HOGWARTS 5TH, 6TH AND 7TH YEARS! This may be the start of something new! The Hogwarts School of Council has come up with a solution to ensure that the older students behave: Fabulous Friday Dances! These will be dances that are rewarded to students who behave. If you get a detention you will be uninvited to this dance. A live band will be playing every Friday. This plan will be put into effect in January. Note: Robes are not required at this dance_.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle nodded and grunted.  
  
Then Draco grinned. "Boys, I think we can score some chicks from this."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, again, nodded and grunted but with a little more enthusiasm.  
  
Draco looked at a small piece of parchment next to the "dance notice" that said the names of the band and the crew. Draco skimmed through the list and stopped when the name came to, 'Summer Hathaway.'  
  
"Hmm... Summer..." Draco thought aloud. He grinned again at Crabbe and Goyle. "Sounds pretty hot, doesn't it?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Crabbe agreed.  
  
"Okay, this is the plan: we score with the chicks on the band," Draco said.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle grinned.  
  
"Oh wait, there's a picture of the band there," Goyle remarked as he pointed at the board.  
  
Draco ripped the picture off of the board.  
  
Crabbe caught a glimpse of the picture. "Why aren't the people moving?" He asked stupidly.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Must be how muggles develop their pictures," he answered still looking at the picture. "I'll bet you anything that that's Summer," Draco announced pointing to a girl holding a bass guitar. "She's definitely the hottest one there! Yes, that must be her."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle nodding, still looking at the picture. They were finding girls of their own. Crabbe announced that he was going to go for the girl holding a microphone that had to pigtails. Goyle announced that he was going to go for the blonde girl with bangs. The trio was satisfied with their picks and finally through the picture on the floor and walked out of the Slytherin common room so that they could go scare off the Hufflepuff first years in the library.  
  
Hogwarts was separated into 4 houses: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Each house has a certain quality. For example, Slytherin is determination, Gryffindor is loyalty, Hufflepuff was intelligence, and Ravenclaw was the "miscellaneous" house. The houses were where the students slept. The students were decided to go into each house by the "Sorting Hat" How the Sorting Hat worked was that the student would out the hat on their head and then the hat would look inside the student's mind and decide which house would be best for them.  
  
There was always a competitiveness between the houses, especially when it came to Quidditch. This half explained the reason why Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were planning to pick on the Hufflepuffs. The other half of the reason was because they were simply mean.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys thanks for all of your reviews!! Really appreciated! My next chapter will be introducing School of Rock!!_

** Chapter 3**

"Okay, band! That's a wrap!" Dewey Finn called out. He carefully put down his beloved guitar, and took a look at his band. "I have a killer group of kids," he thought.  
  
School of Rock was the band that Dewey and some kids started five years ago, making the members 16 years old, excluding Dewey. Dewey needed money and pretended to be a substitute teacher to get some. Dewey had pretended to be "Ned Shneebly"  
  
Dewey Finn was the lead guitarist of the band, School of Rock. Although he was almost 30 years old, he was a rocking teenager at heart. He had a passion for rock music, and he played a Gibson Les Paul guitar in the band. Dewey watched the members of School of Rock packing up their equipment.  
  
Zack Mooneyham was the other guitarist of the band. He had his brown hair in tufts like he normally had it. Ever since Zack had joined the band, he had an outgoing, funny personality. He was also very charming, making all the girls love him at gigs. When Zack played his guitar, his brown eyes had a determined, yet sweet look to them. He was so talented, that the rest of the band thought that he would be the next Jimmy Hendrix. Everybody in the band had some sort of nickname, his was Zack Attack.  
  
Katie Miller was the bassist of the band. She was definitely pretty with her soft brown eyes and her shoulder length glimmering brown hair. During gigs, all the boys would hoot for her, while she just sported a flattering and thankful smile. Although Katie was good-looking, it never got to her head. She was one of the sweetest, yet funniest, girls of the band, which explained why nobody hated her. Katie befriended everybody, and she was absolutely a talented bassist. Her nickname was Posh Spice.  
  
Laurence Wong was the keyboard player of School of Rock. He was the only Asian person in the group. Laurence had come from a background of classical piano, but Dewey definitely changed his mind about it. Although he grew to like rock music, he still didn't have the rock personality. In fact, he was the exact opposite! Laurence was a smart, quiet boy that was always very polite. He had never entered in the band's weekly burping contests. However, these facts never stopped Laurence from rocking out and prove his musical abilities. His nickname was Mr. Cool for telling Dewey that nobody liked him in fifth grade because he wasn't cool. After this incident, everybody stood up for Laurence and he made many new friends.  
  
Freddy Jones was the drummer of School of Rock. He had blonde, spiked up hair and lovable brown eyes. He had a punky personality and always kept everybody with his role as the class clown. Freddy was also the heart throb of the group. All the girls just fell in love with him. Freddy had gone out with all the girls in the group, except for Katie whom he had the biggest crush but had never confessed. Currently they were as close as best friends could be. He was extremely talented at playing the drums, and his nickname was Spazzy McGee.  
  
Then there were the three back up singers: Alicia Goldstein, Tomika Beasley and Marta Estavez. Marta was Emilio Estavez's niece! Alicia was a nice but sassy girl, who's nickname was Brace Face, even though she had her braces removed three years earlier. Tomika's nickname was Turkey Sub, because Dewey had taken a turkey sub from her which she mysteriously had in her desk. Marta was a cute and always cheerful girl who also always had the group laughing.  
  
There was also the crew of School of Rock. There were the cheery groupies, Michelle and Eleni; the band's stylist, Billy; the roadies, Frankie and Leonard, and also the graphics designer, Gordan.  
  
Last, but not least, there was Summer, the band manager. She was appointed to be in charge of booking gigs and keeping track of the band's finances and things like that by Dewey because of her cleverness and organization. She was the smartest of the group, in school of course, and was pretty much the back bone of the group. Summer could be bossy at times, but she was kind if you were on her good side. Nobody knew never to mess with Summer because she could sometimes get into a bit of a tantrum, but other than that she was a great person.  
  
Summer clapped her hands to get everybody's attention. "Okay, listen up you guys!" She waited until Dewey's apartment, which was where School of Rock practiced, was completely quiet. "Alright as you all know, I told you that I had gotten a gig for us in England a while ago."  
  
"Summer, five years isn't just a while ago," Freddy interrupted. Zack started to snicker but when Summer glared at him, he stopped.  
  
Summer continued, ignoring Zack's comment. "It's official now, we're going to be performing in England for six straight months!"  
  
The band began to murmur excitedly and Summer smiled, feeling pleased, just like five years ago. Summer cleared her throat to get the group's attention once more. "We'll be performing from the beginning of January to the end of June. It hasn't been easy, but over these five years, I've been in frequent contact of the person that's paying us to go."  
  
"Hold on," Frankie interrupted. "I remember you telling us that it was in some 'magic' school. This school probably isn't real because magic doesn't exist!" The band started to frown and began to agree with Frankie.  
  
Summer still didn't lose her confidence. "Yes, I did tell you we were going 'magic' school and we still are. It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. And why are you so sure that magic doesn't exist?"  
  
Frankie began to blush, knowing that Summer was most likely right.  
  
"Summer, spill," Zack said. "If there is a little world of magic that we didn't know about before, how come you figured it out?"  
  
"My cousin got a letter when she was eleven years old, telling her she had been accepted to this school," Summer explained. "It's a boarding school that teaches students to brew potions and to cast spells and curses. She even has a wand!" Summer exclaimed.  
  
The members of the band looked at Summer in awe while she continued. "Well, she went off to school but we still kept in touch. She sent me these owls with pieces of parchment on its leg. It's pretty cool, since the owls knew exactly to come to the US. Anyway, I had written that we started a band, and she wanted to hear us perform. My cousin got the idea of us performing at her school so she told the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, about her idea. He really liked it so we've been in contact ever since!"  
  
Dewey looked at Summer in wonder. "Summer, have we told you how much we love you!"  
  
Summer chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Anyhow, we've been working out the details these last couple of weeks. Professor Dumbledore told me that since we were going to be there for six months, we might as well become sort of like students to the school."  
  
"You mean, we get to learn magic?" Marta asked excitedly.  
  
"Exactly," Summer said, flashing a smile at the band. "We will also be put into houses."  
  
"What are houses?" Leonard asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, Hogwarts is a boarding school. It has separated dormitories just like in college and university. There are four different houses. Everybody will be sorted into these houses based on their personality.  
  
Freddy took a quick glance at Katie. He definitely hoped he would be in her house.  
  
"Okay, I am sooo not going to share a room with a guy whether he's in School of Rock, or not," Alicia complained.  
  
"Oh don't worry! There's a girl's and boy's dormitory in every house," Summer reassured. "Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a question!" Katie called out. "Won't we need equipment for this school. You said that there was a potions class and that your cousin had a wand or something."  
  
"Yes, thanks for bringing that up," Summer thanked. "Professor Dumbledore said that there was a small village outside of London where we could find everything we need." Summer took a binder from her backpack and flipped through the pages. "In fact, these are the things that we're going to need," Summer informed. She opened her backpack and began to hand out a copy to each person. "I photocopied one for each person."  
  
The members began to murmur excitedly to one another once more. Laurence was the only one who just read over his sheet attentively and quietly.  
  
"How are we going to get to England anyway?" Eleni asked.  
  
"We're having an all expense paid, first class trip on an airplane to London," Summer explained. "We're staying in a Hilton hotel for a night, then we'll go shopping for our stuff in Diagon Alley, we'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a night and then we're on the Hogwarts Express to go to Hogwarts."  
  
Dewey patted Summer on the back. "Way to go Summer! You've got this all figured out don't you?"  
  
"Right to the last detail," Summer answered.  
  
"I'm glad I picked you as band manager five years ago," Dewey commented happily.  
  
Summer beamed back at Dewey. "Thanks, Dewey. Also, there's also something else that Dumbledore asked me to do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, his Muggle Music teacher-"  
  
"His WHAT music teacher?" Dewey asked confusedly.  
  
"Muggle. It means non- magic," Summer explained.  
  
"Okay, continue."  
  
"Well, Hogwart's Muggle Music teacher has to leave in January for maternity leave. Dumbledore was wondering if-"  
  
"If I could replace her?" Dewey finished excitedly.  
  
"Exactly! Well he told me to answer ASAP, so..."  
  
"YES!! DEFINITELY!" Dewey exclaimed. Teaching music was Dewey's dream job. He hugged Summer, while she just laughed. "When are we leaving anyway?"  
  
"December 30," Summer replied happily.  
  
"Just two more months to go, then!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

School of Rock practiced hard to learn new songs over the next two months. The band wanted to impress the students at Hogwarts. They learned almost 100 songs so that they could have a different routine each week.  
  
"We're going to show England how rocking is done!" Freddy cheered enthusiastically one day at a practice in Dewey's apartment. "We're going to rock out the "Englishness" out of their butts!"  
  
"Uh Freddy? Hate to break your spirit, but they do have rock music in England," Zack said, chuckling. Katie giggled, knowing Zack was definitely right.  
  
Freddy blushed, but began to argue. "Oh really? Prove it!"  
  
"Fine," Zack said arguing back, trying not to laugh. "Where are the Ramones from?"  
  
"England," Freddy said sheepishly.  
  
Zack grinned.  
  
Dewey who was listening in on the conversation looked at Freddy and began to tut and shake his head. "And we appointed you as the drummer. Such an embarrassment," Dewey said jokingly.  
  
Freddy looked at Dewey and lifted his eye brow. "You know, you're getting kind of old you know," Freddy said teasingly. "We should appointment a new lead guitar vocal guy. In fact, I'll do it myself! I sound awesome on a guitar."  
  
"Of course you do," Zack said sarcastically. Freddy had tried playing guitar once, but it sounded awful.  
  
"Yup. I can play so much better than Jimmy Hendrix!" Freddy joked. "I'll be more famous than you even, Zack. You just wait and see."  
  
"You're so cocky," Katie said mischievously.  
  
"What did you call me?" Freddy asked pretending to be alarmed.  
  
"Cocky," Katie repeated, giggling.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Freddy pretended to be hurt. "May you repeat that word for me, just so I know what you're calling me?"  
  
"I said..." Katie began to blush, than started to laugh. "Never mind..."  
  
"That's what I thought," Freddy said and he winked at Katie.  
  
Dewey began to get the group's attention. "Alright, band. Rock and Roll Positions!" Dewey, Katie and Joey began to put their guitar straps over their shoulders, Tomika, Alicia and Marta began to adjust their microphones, Freddy took the pads off the drums, and Laurence began to warm up with some major scales on his keyboard. The crew began to plop onto Dewey's couches to listen.  
  
Katie noticed that Michelle was holding hands with Leonard while they were sitting down. Katie smiled and thought, "Perfect match!"  
  
"What song are we playing?" Joey asked when everybody was ready.  
  
"How about we warm up with The Reason by Hoobastank?" Dewey suggested. The band nodded.  
  
Freddy raised his drumsticks over his head and began to tap them. "One, two, three, four!" Freddy called out in unison with the taps. School of Rock began to play awesomely, as usual. Frankie and Billy snickered as they pretended to be holding lighters and swaying them to the beat of the song. Then the boys got bored of this so they pretended to hold their imaginary lighters up to Marta's braids. When she realized what they were pretending to do, she laughed and whispered, "If those lighters were real, you would have no idea where I'd stick them up."  
  
Frankie and Billy gulped nervously and looked at each other. "Yeah, we have some sort of idea," Frankie mumbled.  
  
The song ended and the crew clapped. School of Rock moved onto about 5 more songs and decided to take a break. The band grabbed Cokes from Dewey's fridge.  
  
Freddy walked up to Katie and Zack who were turning off their amplifiers. "Is it me or is it boiling in here?"  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty hot in here," Katie agreed. She noticed that only the people who were playing were sweating.  
  
Zack and Freddy took off their shirts and began to swing them over their heads. "It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes..."  
  
Katie giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh spare me."  
  
"This is the part where the girl sings," Freddy said grinning at Katie.  
  
"Exactly, Jones, so sing!" Zack teased. Freddy playfully punched Zack on the shoulder.  
  
"Anyways," Katie said, raising one eyebrow. "Put your shirts back on. It's like winter!"  
  
"Come on, Katie. Join your best friends! Take off your shirt and sing!" Freddy cheered jokingly.  
  
"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" Katie teased.  
  
"Of course Jones would," Zack whispered to Katie. They laughed.  
  
Freddy blushed. "I heard that!"  
  
Katie giggled again. "I'm going to grab a Coke. You guys want one?"  
  
"Yeah," the boys replied in unison.  
  
Zack turned to Freddy. "You like her, dude?" Zack asked putting his shirt back on, as Freddy did the same.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Is it obvious?"  
  
"Well, the drooling kind of gives it away," Zack joked. He looked at Katie, who had stopped to talk to Alicia. "She's hot..."  
  
"Oh yeah! Definitely!" Freddy said, dazed. Then his expression changed. "Hey, man, I called her first!" Freddy argued.  
  
"I know, I know! Just saying... It's funny though..." Zack's voice trailed off.  
  
"What's funny?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Well, all three of us grew up together, you know? She was like one of u s sever since we were little. Now that we're older... I never thought that we'd actually be calling her hot."  
  
"Well, it's not our fault that she turned out to be attractive," Freddy complained. He winked at Zack. "We'll blame the parents."  
  
"Eww dude!" Zack protested. He grabbed a pillow from Dewey's couch and threw it at Freddy's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "Ron, I still can't believe you put Parvarti Patil's head on fire!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. She, Harry and Ron were in the hallway of Hogwarts heading for their Defense Against the Dark Art's lesson. "I swear she was really angry with you!"  
  
"Hermione, it's not my fault her hair was in the way when I performed the charm," Ron complained.  
  
Harry tried not to laugh and thought back to the Charms lesson with Professor Flitwick. Flitwick was teaching the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor 6th years how to perform the fire charm: Incendio. Somehow, a breeze came in from an open window and had blown Parvarti's waist long hair in front of Ron while he was casting Incendio which caused Ron to set fire to Parvarti's hair! All the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindor boys began to laugh while Parvarti was running around the room with her head ablaze. Luckily, Professor Flitwick cast a water spell on Parvarti and the fire was gone. Parvarti immediately began to cry and she ran out of the classroom feeling humiliated.  
  
"Come on, Hermione. She's not exactly your favorite person, anyway," Harry pointed out, hiding a smile.  
  
"Yes well, I'd be pretty upset if my hair was burnt," Hermione said, patting her bushy brown hair fondly.  
  
"It would be an improvement, actually," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Hermione heard what Ron said and glared at him. "Thanks, Ron! Not like your hair is any better!"  
  
Ron touched his hair and narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "Oh, really? At least my hair doesn't look like a bird's nest!"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron. "Oh yeah? At least my hair doesn't look like it's on fire 24/7!" With that, Hermione sped off angrily.  
  
"She's so..." Ron's voice trailed off. He began to curse under his breath.  
  
"Why are you two always biting each other's heads off?" Harry asked frustratingly. "I thought we had settled this last year!"  
  
Ron made a fist. "I don't know. We just don't get along, I guess."  
  
Harry stopped walking and looked at Ron disbelievingly. "When you two aren't arguing, you're always together! Not to mention holding hands when we were at the Ministry of Magic last year, saving the prophecy. And you two were also hugging when we thought Buckbeak was being killed. Not to mention the constant flirting." Harry stopped to grin at Ron. "You like her." Ron began to blush, but his expression changed immediately. "We are not always flirting! And the hugging and holding hands... well we were just scared at the time. And the fact about as being together all the time, I'm always with you, too! Does that mean that I have a crush on you? NO!"  
  
Harry looked at Ron doubtfully again. "Just spill. I know you like Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do," Ron finally confessed. "I don't think she likes me back, though. Don't tell anybody."  
  
"I won't," Harry promised.  
  
"Do you still like Cho?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nah. She's hot and all, but I guess we don't have anything really in common."  
  
"But didn't you two kiss?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ron, a kiss doesn't mean anything!" Harry protested.  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off!" Ron said grinning.  
  
"Whatever." Harry looked out the windows of the second floor. Snow was falling steadily. It was December 26. "When does that band arrive anyway?"  
  
"In a week. On January 2nd," Ron recited.  
  
Harry grinned. "I have no idea who I'm going to ask. I don't want to go alone either." He looked hopefully at Ron. "You want to go to the first dance with me?" Harry teased.  
  
"Harry I thought you'd never ask. But it's so obvious that you should take Malfoy as your date. You two are the perfect match!" Ron joked.  
  
"Oh definitely," Harry said sarcastically. The enmity between Draco and Harry still hadn't ended. "Are you going to ask Hermione?" Harry asked, getting serious.  
  
"I hope so," Ron said. "She'll probably turn me down though. She hates me," Ron added sheepishly.  
  
"Well, maybe if you weren't always so malicious, you would actually have a chance with her," Harry pointed out.  
  
"But- I- Well," Ron stuttered. "Hey! Why are you taking her side? She's mean to me, too!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, don't be stupid. Why are you so mean to her anyway?" "Because I don't want to make it obvious that I like her," Ron admitted.  
  
"Right now, it's seems like you really hate her!" Harry mentioned. "You have to be nicer to her, Ron!"  
  
"I don't want to be telling her compliments all day!" Ron complained.  
  
"I don't mean compliments. Just, I don't know, do whatever you two do when you are getting along. Say jokes, talk, whatever..."  
  
"Oh, I see," Ron said thinking. "Do you think this plan will get her to like me?"  
  
"Absolutely," Harry assured. "I'm not sure if she'll go out with you, but it'll guarantee that she'll be friends with you."  
  
"It's worth a shot," Ron shrugged. "I want Hermione to at least still talk to me. I'll be nice to her next lesson."  
  
Harry glanced at his watch. "Which will start in 5 minutes! We better hurry! The new DADA teacher hates when we're tardy!"  
  
"What's her name again? Professor Tem-temald or something?" Ron said. He squinted his eyes, trying to remember the teacher's name.  
  
"Professor Temaldad," Harry said. "Now let's go!"  
  
The boys rushed up the staircase and ran into the classroom. Luckily, class wouldn't start for another 2 minutes.  
  
Harry and Ron spotted Hermione sitting at their usual table. She saw Ron and Harry come up to sit beside her, but she didn't greet them with the cheerful smile she usually gave them. Hermione was also always ready to talk to Ron and Harry but she didn't talk at all to them. She was obviously still hurt about Ron's comment about her hair. The trio sat in their usual order with Ron in the middle and Hermione and Harry on his sides.  
  
Class had begun. Ron gulped nervously at Harry but he turned to Hermione anyway. Harry tried to listen and pay attention to Professor Temaldad's lesson, but he couldn't help but watch Ron whispering to Hermione from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about," Harry pondered. Something Ron had whispered to Hermione made her smile. Then Ron and Hermione started whispering back and forth to each other, laughing every 10 seconds.  
  
"They definitely like each other," Harry thought with a smile. "I wonder how long it'll take them to finally be going out." Harry scanned the girls in his classroom, wondering if any of them were right for him. Harry decided that they weren't. "Oh my gosh! What if I grow up alone and ugly?" Then, Harry thought it was ridiculous to think such a thought. "Why am I worrying about this now? I'm only 16 years old!"  
  
The Defence Against the Dark Arts class was about review of the past term, so Harry wasn't interested at all. He was, however, interested in the band coming to play for Hogwarts every Friday. Harry remembered that Professor Dumbledore had informed the students that the band, School of Rock, was going to be treated as students of Hogwarts. The members of School of Rock were 16 going on 17, which meant that they would be 6th years, just like Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Also, Harry remembered Dumbledore mentioning that one of the members was almost 30 years old and he would be supplying for the Muggle Music teacher, who would be away on maternity leave. Harry hoped that he could meet the band members and perhaps make new friends. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The early morning of December 30th had arrived. School of Rock had to leave for the airport at 5:30 AM, for the airplane would leave at 6:40 AM.  
  
"Make sure you guys have all of your luggage and band equipment!" Dewey called out to his band. "We have to get it checked in!"  
  
The band was not used to waking up so early in the morning, so all of them had arrived at the airport with droopy eyes. The band dragged their luggage to the check in point and then they were off.  
  
The band piled into the first class airplane. They found that the airplane was very spacious and the seats were extremely comfortable. Katie had chosen a spot beside Alicia, while Zack and Freddy sat behind the girls. Dewey sat with Laurence.  
  
The band thought how amazing it was that Dewey and Laurence actually got along together. Laurence was quiet and shy while Dewey was loud and goofy. The whole time to London, Dewey was telling jokes and funny stories. Of course, he talked in a loud voice so everybody heard what he said.  
  
After several hours, the airplane finally landed in London. The trip made School of Rock exhausted so they were glad that they would be staying in a Hilton Hotel. The band got put into the same hallway, so their rooms would be altogether.  
  
Katie and Alicia were sitting on their beds. Alicia was painting her toe nails while Katie was flipping through a magazine. The girls were chatting away when they heard Dewey yelling at the top of his lungs, "GUYS! Come into the hallway! QUICK!" Katie and Alicia, who were startled by Dewey, ran into the hallway to see what the commotion in the hall was about. Several other people of School of Rock were in the hallway as well. Katie and Alicia found Dewey with a big, goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Guys, you'll never believe it," Dewey said, almost whispering. "This hotel puts MINTS on your pillows!" Dewey seemed very excited about this.  
  
Chuckling, everybody went back into their rooms. Katie and Alicia went right back to what they were doing.  
  
"You'd think that because Dewey's almost, like, 30 years old, he'd actually act his age," Katie teased.  
  
"Tell me about it," Alicia joked, rolling her eyes.  
  
Summer poked her head into everybody's rooms to tell them to get to sleep. "We have a big day ahead of us," Summer warned. "We're going to Diagon Alley to pick up all of our equipment for the school we'll be attending." Summer's eyes began to sparkle. "Aren't you so excited? We're actually going to get to meet real witches and wizards!" Everybody had to have their lights out by 9:00 PM. The band followed Summer's orders and fell asleep early. They were also excited about meeting a whole new world.  
  
At 8:00 AM the band left to go to the small village in London. Summer was sure that she knew the way there but the rest of the band wasn't so confident.  
  
"Summer, why don't you just stop and ask for directions?" Frankie suggested.  
  
"Frankie, that is definitely a bad idea!" Summer exclaimed. "What would you do if some complete stranger came up to you and asked you where the entrance to the magic world was? Besides, I know exactly where I'm going." Summer led the band to a small pub in between a book store and a cinema called the Leaky Cauldren.  
  
"Here we are!" Summer beamed at the pub looking happy.  
  
"Summer, are you sure about going in there?" Dewey asked.  
  
"Positive!" Summer reassured. "Professor Dumbledore told me that this is the entrance, so in we go."  
  
School of Rock reluctantly followed Summer into the pub. The people in the pub were all wizards and witches. When they saw the band enter the pub, they looked frightened and alarmed.  
  
Summer, who was still confident, cleared her throat. "Yes, well, can anybody tell me where I can find a man called Tom? He's the bartender here."  
  
A man standing behind a bar who was cleaning a cup raised his hand. "Aye, I'm Tom."  
  
Summer immediately walked up to him, and showed him a piece of parchment. "Professor Dumbledore said that the entrance to Diagon Alley was here. This is our permission that we got to enter the wizarding world. I'm sure he has already talked to you."  
  
Tom squinted his eyes, trying to recall his conversation with Dumbledore, than he remembered. "Aye, I do remember. Yes, you're the band performing at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes we are. Could you be so kind as to tap the bricks on the back wall? I have no idea which ones to tap, nor do I have a wand to tap them."  
  
"Of course young lady," Tom said happily. "Just get your group to follow me this way."  
  
"Okay, guys," Summer called. "You heard him. Follow him to the back room!"  
  
The band exchanged hesitant looks with one another. "Tap the bricks?" They thought. However, they knew they could trust Summer so they followed her and Tom to the back room.  
  
Tom took out his wand and tapped some bricks, making a small hole in the wall. Instantly, the hole began to expand until the whole band could walk through it. The other side of the wall revealed a cobblestone street that twisted and turned out of sight. Loads of different shops were in view. Candy shops, cauldron shops, robe shops, everything that the band could imagine was there. School of Rock just looked in awe at Diagon Alley. Dewey looked like a little kid at a candy store.  
  
"Have a wonderful stay," Tom said warmly, and he left.  
  
Summer clapped her hands to get the band's attention. "I know this place looks awesome, but we have to get some shopping done. Did you all bring those sheets that had a list of your equipment?" A rustling of papers occurred as School of Rock got out their sheets. "Okay good. Let's just go over what we need, shall we?" Summer began to read out the sheet.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Uniform Students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Set Books All students should have a copy of each of the following The Encyclopedia of the Standard Book of Spells: By Miranda Goshawk Resistance Against Treacherous Creatures: Adoro Animais Intermediate Charms: Volume One: By U. R. Charming Defensive Magical Theory: By Wilbert Slinkhard Intermediate Transfiguration: Volume 3: By Thomas Reform Unfogging the Future: By Cassandra Vablatsky  
  
Other Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 4) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 set brass scales Basic Potion Ingredients for Sixth Years  
  
"Summer, how do you know where to find all of this stuff?" Marta asked uneasily.  
  
"Okay, guys. I've had five years to prepare for this gig," Summer guaranteed. "I have every little detail planned out so DON'T WORRY! Trust me! Professor Dumbledore told me which shops I could finds all my stuff in."  
  
Summer led the way around Diagon Alley. Light snow began to fell making Diagon Alley every bit more charming. School of Rock gathered their equipment after visiting Gringotts to exchange money. The band was captivated by all the shops. The band's favorite experience was purchasing their wands.  
  
"I think we've got everything we need!" Summer said proudly. She took a quick glance at her watch. "It is 7:30 PM, which gives us time to do a little sight seeing." Summer went through her backpack. She pulled out 15 maps and passed one out to each. "We have to meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 8:30 PM for a late dinner. Agreed?"  
  
The band nodded. "Alright so I'll see you guys in an hour." The band split up and went into groups to explore. Katie and Alicia joined Zack and Freddy. The group went into a sweet shop.  
  
"Look at all the samples!" Freddy exclaimed. "Dewey's going to love this!" The group tried every sweet, and they all favored the chocolate frogs. They bought a bit of every candy and they left the shop laughing.  
  
Next the group went into a broom shop. Freddy began to imitate his mother, sweeping the floor with a broom called the "Firebolt." The owner of the shop caught Freddy and exclaimed, "That most certainly isn't the way you use a broom!"  
  
"How exactly would you use a broom then?" Zack asked curiously.  
  
"Oh I get it! You have to hold it at a certain angle when you sweep!" Katie said sarcastically. The group tried to stifle their laughs.  
  
"No, you fly on brooms. They are common forms of transportation in the wizarding world," the owner sneered.  
  
The group looked at the owner in awe. "Do you think you could teach us?" Freddy asked hopefully."  
  
"Of course," the owner said, his mood changing progressively. The shop keeper gave each Freddy, Alicia, Katie and Zack a test broom. He showed them how to mount on the brooms, kick off from the floor and fly in the air. Only Alicia decided not to go any higher than 2 meters because she was frightened of heights.  
  
"Wait until we tell the rest of the band what we learned to do," Zack replied as the group walked out of the shop. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "Get up Katie and Alicia!" Summer called into Alicia and Katie's room at the Leaky Cauldron. "It's Time to wake up!" Alicia glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table.  
  
"Summer, it's only six in the morning!" Alicia complained. "Why do we have to get up so early?"  
  
"Because we have a full day ahead of us," Summer replied patiently.  
  
Alicia and Katie pulled on some clothes and headed downstairs for breakfast. They took seats beside Frankie and Gordon. As the group was eating Frankie's face landed in the cereal. He had dozed off!  
  
Alicia and Gordon began to laugh. "Come on, Frankie! Wake up!" Katie said gently. Frankie lifted his head, unaware of what had happened, and continued to eat his cereal. "What time did you two go to sleep at?" Katie asked Gordon.  
  
"Midnight," Gordon replied sheepishly.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Alicia questioned curiously.  
  
"Well, Frankie and I bought this game called Wizard's Chess when we were allowed to explore Diagon Alley," Gordon explained. "It's like normal chess, but instead of just jumping a piece, the pieces SMASH each other. It's pretty cool." Gordon grinned.  
  
Katie and Alicia chuckled.  
  
"Okay, you guys," Summer's voice rang clearly. We have to be at King's Cross at 10:30 AM. It's 8:00 AM right now so that'll give us... an hour and a half to go to the train station and get onto the train. Finish eating your breakfast and grab your luggage and equipment. Don't forget any of the things you purchased yesterday. I'll meet you at the entrance back into London at the back wall in..." Summer glanced at her watch, "...half and hour." The band groaned but did as they were told anyway.  
  
Summer used her knew wand and excitedly tapped the bricks to get back to London. Summer called a couple of taxis and the band climbed into them. Katie chatted away with Marta, Dewey and Leonard about the wonders of Diagon Alley. They talked quietly so that the driver wouldn't hear, but he couldn't hear them anyway because he had ear phones.  
  
"Did you see the chocolate frogs?"  
  
"Or the books that moved?"  
  
"The brooms looked awesome!"  
  
"Did you try the flavored beans?"  
  
When the taxis arrived at King's Cross, Summer paid the taxis and led them inside the station.  
  
"What platform should we be looking out for?" Dewey asked Summer.  
  
"Platform Nine and ¾," Summer answered.  
  
"Um... okay," Dewey replied uneasily.  
  
The group reached platforms nine and 10, but there wasn't any nine and ¾. "Summer, what do we do now? I don't see a platform 9 and ¾!" Leonard exclaimed.  
  
"I have an answer for that, Leonard," Summer replied proudly. "Professor Dumbledore explained how to get onto the platform. We have to run straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten." The group looked at Summer as though she was crazy. "I swear! That's what he said!" Summer held onto her trolley tightly. "I'll go first!" Summer ran into the wall. She instantly disappeared behind the wall. Some of the members of the band rubbed their eyes, while others just looked at the wall dumbfounded.  
  
Dewey cleared his throat. "Well, uh, I guess I'll go next." He nervously held onto his trolley and ran at the wall and also disappeared behind it. The band caught onto the idea and nervously went in twos and ran toward the wall. When the band reached platform 9 and ¾, they stared at each other and began to laugh.  
  
School of Rock dragged their luggage and equipment onto a huge train called the Hogwarts Express. They weren't the only people on the train; several students from Hogwarts had gone home for the Christmas Holidays and were coming back. The band took up about 3 or 4 compartments on the train. A couple of students actually came up to the band to introduce themselves and tell them about Hogwarts.  
  
The Freddy, Katie, Zack and Marta took a liking to a boy naumed Seamus Finnigan., a boy that was their age. He seemed very shy and nervous around the group, but he loosened up after he started talking to them. Seamus told the band about the lessons at Hogwarts, the teachers and the feasts they sometimes held. Then Seams started to talk about Qudditch.  
  
"And that's what Quidditch is," Seamus said, after he had explained the sport of Quidditch. "Two of my friends are on the Gryffindor house team!"  
  
"Really? Who are they? What positions do they play?" Freddy asked interestedly.  
  
"Well, my friend Ron Weasley plays Keeper, while one of my other friends Harry Potter plays Seeker," Seamus answered.  
  
"I wonder if they're as cute as him," Katie whispered to Marta, and the girls began to giggle.  
  
"Of course, you all know about Harry Potter," Seamus added.  
  
"No sorry, we don't," Marta replied. "What's so important about him?"  
  
Seamus began to tell the story of Harry Potter. Of how he survived one of the greatest, most powerful wizards killed Harry's parents and had tried to kill Harry when he was just a one year old, but wasn't capable to do so. The killing curse had rebounded off Harry and hit Voldemort.  
  
"And Harry Potter wasn't injured at all! All Harry was left with was a lightening shaped scar, which he still has today," Seamus finished.  
  
Freddy, Zack, Katie, and Marta looked at Seamus in awe.  
  
"Wow," Zack managed to say. "How old is this guy?"  
  
"He's our age, 16 going on 17," Seamus replied. "I'll introduce you four to him, if you'd like. I know he'll like you right away." Seamus winked at Marta and Katie. "Especially you girls."  
  
Marta and Katie began to giggle again.  
  
"Did you hear that, Freddy?" Zack told Freddy, nudging him. "This Harry Potter guy's going to take all the School of Rock girls away from us!"  
  
"Unless I get to them first," Seamus teased. The group laughed.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Marta kidded.  
  
"Aye, it is." Seamus got up from his seat beside Freddy and took a seat between Marta and Katie, who were sitting across from the boys. He put an arm around each of them jokingly, and said, "Girls love me." He winked again.  
  
The girls began to laugh. Seamus took his arms off the girls' shoulders and began to talk about Hogwarts again. He answered all of the questions that the group had about Hogwarts. At around 6:00 PM, The Hogwarts Express finally came to a stop. Seamus led the band to a group of horseless carriages.  
  
When the carriages stopped in front of the castle, School of Rock 'oohed and aahed.' The castle was enormous. The band was impressed by its colossal size.  
  
The Hogwarts students were to go inside first. "I'll see you guys later!" Seamus told them and he joined his fellow Hogwarts friends. A woman with brown hair in a tight bun came outside to join School of Rock. She was wearing emerald green robes and had a stern face. "Welcome, School of Rock, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonagall and I will be your transfiguration teacher in the duration of your stay. Please follow me into the Hall, where the Sorting Ceremony will initiate. I suggest you all smarten up, as it will take place in front of the rest of the school. Do any of you have any questions about the sorting?"  
  
"No, Professor McGonagall," Summer replied politely. "A boy named Seamus Finnigan has explained everything to us."  
  
"Very well. Follow me." The band followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. There were four long tables, each belonging to one of the four houses. At the front, there was one long table facing the other four where the staff was sitting. Near that very table, was a stool, where an old ragged hat sat.  
  
"Now when I call your name," Professor Mcgonagall began. "I'd like for you to sit on the stool and put this hat on your head.  
  
This was where the band was sorted:  
  
_Gryffindor- Katie Zack Summer Freddy  
  
Hufflepuff- Alicia Marta Michelle Leonard Frankie  
  
Ravenclaw- Laurence Gordon Billy Tomika Eleni  
  
Slytherin (NONE)  
_  
The band was a bit upset that they were separated but the members quickly made new friends as supper had magically appeared on the table. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it's been so long!! The reason why I hadn't posted for a while was because I'm writing the story on my laptop and I couldn't get it on the internet because it was having problems. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! I promise I won't wait so long to update!_

** Chapter 8**

"Oi! Over here!" Katie heard. Seamus was calling the new Gryffindors. "Come sit with us!" Katie and Zack sat beside Seamus while Summer and Freddy sat across from Seamus.

"How do you know them?" A boy with flaming red hair and freckles asked Seamus .

"I met them on the train ride back," Seamus explained. "Let me introduce them to you." Seamus pointed at Summer. "Okay, I only met her like five minutes ago, but I know her name is Summer. Uh, I'm not very sure what position you have in the band, Summer."

"I'm School of Rock's band manager," Summer said proudly.

"Okay, moving on. This punky guy," Seamus pointed to Freddy, "is Freddy. He's the drummer of School of Rock. Then this guy beside me," Seamus pointed to Zack," is Zack. He plays the electric guitar. I heard him play on the train ride here. He's awesome! You might as well call him Jimmy Hendrix!"

"Thanks, dude," Zack thanked happily.

"And this pretty girl beside me," Seamus pointed to Katie, "is Katie."

Katie blushed. "Thanks," she murmured.

"She plays the bass in School of Rock.

The red haired boy let out a low whistle. A bushy haired girl nudged him, while a boy with jet-black hair chuckled.

"Okay, that guy with the red hair is Ron. This girl with the lovely hair is Hermione," Hermione made a face at Seamus while he grinned and continued, "And the guy with the black hair is Harry Potter."

"Oh you mean the guy that survived from the You-Know-Who guy?" Freddy blurted.

"Freddy!" Katie murmured, shaking her head vigorously.

"Oh, right," Freddy mumbled looking at his plate. He looked at Harry. "Uh, sorry dude?"

"Right," Harry laughed quietly. "But, yes, I'm him."

There was an awkward silence.

"OO yo- gye aw-ays hah eats ahk iss un?" Zack exclaimed with his mouth full.

"WHAT?" Katie asked confusedly.

Zack blushed. He gulped down his food with a goblet full of juice and began to speak again. "Do you guys always have feasts like this one?"

"Everyday," Harry replied.

"But this is nothing," Ron said. "We have huge feasts on special occasions!"

"We're going to be fat if we keep eating like this!" Summer complained.

"Hey, I'm living proof that this food doesn't fatten you," Harry joked, and they laughed.

Then the food disappeared. "Well, time to go to our towers. Lessons start again tomorrow," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Damn, you're right," Seamus replied.

Just then, a boy with slick back blonde hair came up to the group. Two grunting boys followed him.

"No fricken way, Freddy!" Zack whispered. He was in awe.

"What is it?" Freddy asked.

"You have like, a TWIN!" Zack exclaimed.

"I do not!" Freddy aargued. "That guy does NOT look like me. You're just... seeing ...things..." Freddy's voice trailed off. The more he looked at the boy with blonde hair, the more he could see similarities between his appearance and the other boy's.

The other boy ignored the rest of the group. He looked at Katie, took her hand and kissed it. Seamus, Harry and Ron snorted, while Hermione, Freddy, Zack and Summer just stared at the boy with their eyebrows raised.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy," the boy said charmingly. "You must be Summer?"

"Uh...no" Katie replied. "I'm Katie."

Seamus, Harry and Ron were howling with laughter. Draco ignored them, but his cheeks started to flush. "Pretty name, Katie. It's a shame that you weren't put into my house, Slytherin."

"Oh? And why is that?" Katie asked curiously.

"We would have made a perfect couple," Draco answered. He smiled. "Would you like to take a walk with me tonight around the lake?" Draco's hands were in Katie's.

Katie didn't want to hurt Draco's feelings, because she really didn't want to go with this boy. She didn't have a good feeling about him. Katie racked her brain for good excuses. "Sorry, I can't," Katie finally said. "I have to unpack my things."

Draco looked disappointed. "Okay, well maybe tomorrow?"

"Umm... I'll see if I'm free," Katie responded.

Draco smiled again. "I hope you are. See you, gorgeous," Draco said. He kissed Katie's hand one last time and left with while the two boys behind him, who were known by their surnames, Crabbe and Goyle, followed.

Seamus, Ron and Harry howled with laughter again, but this time Zack and Freddy joined in.

When the boys finally settled down Katie asked, "Is that Draco guy like desperate?" The boys began to howl with laughter again. They were holding onto each other so they wouldn't fall over.

"You guys look like a group of drunks," Katie teased. The boys laughed again while Hermione, Katie and Summer joined in.

"Would you guys SHUT UP?" An angry voice said behind the group. They apprehensively turned around to find Dewey grinning at them. He was obviously joking. "Aren't you guys going to introduce me to your new friends?"

The members of School of Rock quickly introduced Dewey to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Seamus. Professor McGonagall then came to Dewey. She was asked to show him to his new office, so reluctantly Dewey followed her.

"We better show you where your new dorms are," Harry suggested. The group agreed so the Gryffindor School of Rock members followed Harry, Ron, Seamus and Hermione up seven flights of stairs.

"You'd think that you'd find a better way to get to the top of an all-magic school rather than stairs," Freddy huffed.

"We'll show you some of the shortcuts tomorrow," Ron said. "No use now. We're nearly there..."

The group stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Dreadful dragons," Hermione replied. The portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Seamus walked into the hole, so Freddy, Zack, Summer and Katie did the same. They walked into a cozy room with several couches, a long table, and a fireplace. It had huge windows, as well.

"Well, I guess I'll show you to the 6th year girls' dormitories," Hermione told Summer and Katie. She then turned to Seamus, Ron and Harry. "You three better do the same."

"Right then," Harry said. "Follow me, Freddy and Zack, to the 6th year girl's dormitories. This is where we sleep and have our Slumber Parties..." The boys started to laugh while Summer and Katie giggled.

Hermione, however, didn't find this humorous. "Funny. Really," she said. She motioned for Katie and Summer to follow her. Summer followed Hermione right away, while Katie stayed behind to say goodnight to the boys.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Katie said. "Let's just hope that that Draco kid doesn't stalk me or anything."

The boys snorted. "Why were you guys laughing so hard when he kissed my hand?" Katie asked curiously.

"He's like the bad ass of our year," Harry explained. "And to see a tormenter like him kiss your hand..." Harry chuckled. "It's pretty funny."

"Well I can kind of imagine him as being a bad ass..." Katie thought aloud. She looked over her shoulder. "Well, I better go before I lose them. See you tomorrow!" Katie went through the door of the girl's dormitories.

Katie couldn't see Hermione or Summer in the torch lit corridor. Katie immediately spotted a girl a bit ahead of her. This girl looked at least 3 years younger than Katie. "Maybe she knows where I can find the 6th year dormitories," Katie thought. It was definitely worth a shot. Besides, what did she have to lose?

"Excuse me?" Katie called. The girl turned around to look at Katie. She was a bit surprised that Katie wanted to talk to her. The girl even looked behind her to see if Katie was calling somebody else. "Hi," Katie said warmly. "Do you think you could tell me where the 6th year dormitories are?"

"Sure," the girl replied. She pointed down the hall. "You keep going down the hall; it's the third door on the right. Do you want me to take you there?"

"No don't worry about it, but thanks. I thought I was lost," Katie said relieved.

The girl chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. My name's Jane, by the way."

"Mine's Katie. Thanks again!" Katie quickly said good bye to Jane and ran down the hall. She opened the door and found Hermione, Summer, and two other girls Katie didn't know already in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**: The Demiguise creature thing is not mine. It was made by the author of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." (Newt Scamander or something)_

**Chapter 10**

"Oh, Katie, you're here!" Summer exclaimed. "Guess what?" She asked in a "show off way"

"What?" Katie said, pretending to be curious. She was going through her suit case looking for her pajamas.

"I was reading one of our new books and I learned about Clabberts!"

"What the heck are Clabberts?"

"Clabberts are tree dwelling creatures. They look like a monkey and a frog put together!"

"Wow Summer," Katie said encouragingly. "What else do you know about them?"

"They're classified as Boring creatures! Imagine that!" Summer exclaimed.

"Last year they changed the classification of the Clabbert," Hermione informed.

"Hermione so shouldn't have said that," Katie automatically thought. "If Summer hates anything, it's being corrected by somebody else."

"Oh is that so?" Summer said huffily. "That's probably just a silly rumor."

"It isn't just a silly rumor," Hermione argued. "It's a well-known fact!"

"Oh, so you're calling me stupid now?" Summer shouted gradually getting louder.

"No! I do, however, think that if you don't know the classification of a Clabbert, you are somewhat scatterbrained."

"If you're so smart, then what's the classification of the Clabbert?" Summer asked angrily. She narrowed her eyes.

"They are classified under 'Competent Wizard Should Cope,'" Hermione recited.

"You're wrong!" Summer spat. "I think that your bushy hair is what makes your brain up!"

"Burn," Katie thought.

"At least I'm a pure witch, rather than a temporary one," Hermione spat back.

"Whoa! Double burn!" Katie thought.

"Katie!" Summer called, still looking at Hermione. "Could you kindly look up what the classification of a Clabbert is?"

Katie did not want to take part in this argument at all. However, she didn't refuse because she knew the Summer and Hermione would turn on her if she didn't. Reluctantly, Katie picked up the book on Summer's bed and looked up the classification of a Clabbert. The girls continued to argue back and forth.

Katie cleared her throat to indicate she had found it. "Um... I'm sorry to say this, but both of you were wrong. The classification of a Clabbert is 'Dangerous/Requires Specialist knowledge/Skilled Wizard May Handle.'" Both Hermione and Summer began to flush. Without saying a word, they closed the curtains around their beds.

One of the two girls that Katie didn't know was sleeping. The other, who was brushing her hair, however, raised one eye brow. "That was kind of awkward," the girl finally said.

Katie grinned. "Yeah, just a little," Katie said sarcastically. "I'm Katie Miller," she introduced.

"I'm Lavender Brown," the girl replied. Lavender pointed to the girl that was sleeping. "That's Parvarti Patil."

"Uh, hey Parvarti," Katie said jokingly waving her hand at the sleeping girl.

Lavender giggled. "So," she began. "You know those guys from your band that made Gryffindor? They're cute! What are their names?"

Katie began to laugh. "The guy with the blond spiky hair is Freddy, and the guy with the brown hair is Zack. Yeah, they are pretty cute!"

"Scratch 'cute'. They're hot!" Lavender exclaimed. "So how long have you known them?"

"Well, the three of us grew up together," Katie replied.

"Aw! That's so cute! I guess it explains why you three are so close! Also I noticed something..." Lavender's voice trailed off.

"What's that?"

"The blond one, Freddy, he likes you," Lavender said with a smile.

"No way!" Katie exclaimed doubtfully. "We're just friends! He wouldn't like me in that way, anyway."

"Or would he?" Lavender replied with a mysterious smile. The girls laughed again. "Oh and I saw that you met Draco."

"Unfortunately," Katie said rolling her eyes. "Is he always that annoying to a girl?"

Lavender grinned. "Actually, he is! You're the first girl I'd ever seen getting a kiss on your hand from him, though. You know, he'd be hot if he didn't slick his hair back!"

"Most definitely," Katie agreed. "But... I don't know. I got some sort of a bad vibe from him."

"I don't blame you. He's like one of the nastiest, meanest guys in school. He and Harry Potter are, like, really bad enemies!"

"I see. So who's the worst teacher here?" Katie asked changing the subject.

"It's Professor Snape, the Potions teacher." Lavender shivered at the very thought of Professor Snape. "He's also the Head of Slytherin."

"What's a Head of Slytherin?" Katie asked curiously.

"Well, each house has a teacher in charge of it. Our Head of House is Professor McGonagall," Lavender explained. "A Head of House's job is to decide how to discipline their students if they get out of line."

"Oh I get it," Katie said nodding. She glanced at her watch. It was 9:30 PM. "Well we better get to sleep for lessons tomorrow." She started to change into her pajamas while Lavender did the same.

"Are you nervous about lessons?" Lavender asked.

"Definitely!" Katie admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun," Lavender reassured. "I'll introduce you to Parvarti tomorrow." Lavender promised, pointing to the sleeping girl.

"Okay, cool." Katie climbed into her bed. Happiness was flooding her. She had made loads of new friends today. She decided that Harry and Seamus looked kind of good looking, too. Katie immediately fell asleep.

Freddy woke up to the sound of Zack calling him. "Freddy! Wake up! We have to grab some breakfast!"

"Dude!" Freddy groaned. "No worries! My mom will bring it up for us!"

Zack looked at his new friends, Neville Harry, Ron, and Seamus with an eyebrow raised. "I guess he doesn't remember where he his."

"No, you think?" Ron wondered sarcastically.

"I say we jump on him until he wakes up," Harry suggested mischievously.

"I second!" Seamus exclaimed. With that, the boys pounced on Freddy's bed. Freddy flew up, thinking that there were bombs falling in the dormitory.

When Freddy realized what was going on, he blushed. "What the hell are you guys trying to do, hump me?" He exclaimed.

The boys laughed. They pulled on their school robes, that was until Freddy absolutely refused to wear the required tie.

"It's part of the uniform!" Ron explained. "If the teachers catch you with your uniform incomplete, they can dock off points from your house!"

"I don't care," Freddy refused stubbornly. "I just don't dig ties."

"Wear it Freddy," Neville pleaded. He didn't want to lose House Points. "It'll make you look smart, anyway."

"So you're saying I look stupid?" Freddy asked, pretending to be alarmed. Neville began to blush.

"Look at it this way," Zack said. "The girls will love it!" Freddy considered this and then agreed. He put on his tie and headed downstairs with the rest of the boys to meet Katie, Summer and Hermione for breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Oh there are the girls now," Freddy indicated, pointing at Katie, Summer and Hermione. They smiled and waved back at the boys, and they motioned for the girls to sit beside them. Katie, Summer and Hermione were also with two other girls that Freddy and Zack didn't recognize. They quickly were introduced to each other.

"Good morning, ladies," Harry said, taking a seat in between Katie and Summer.

"Morning, Harry," Parvarti, Katie, and Lavender said at the same time. They giggled

"Oh my gosh!" Parvarti exclaimed. "It's like on Charlie's Angels!"

"Only this time we're Harry's Angels," Katie teased. "I call Cameron Diaz!"

Lavender and Parvarti knew what Charlie's Angels was because Lavender was originally a muggle and had gone to a muggle theatre with Parvarti to see the movie "Fine, I call Lucy Liu!" Lavender declared. The girls giggled, though know one else knew what about.

"Harry, you took my spot!" Seamus complained jokingly.

"You can sit on my other side, if you want," Katie offered.

"Not going to refuse that." Seamus winked at Katie and sat beside her.

"Wow, the guys here have only known Katie girls for not even a day, and they already like her," Freddy murmured to Zack. Freddy sported a worried expression as the two boys took a seat across from them on the Gryffindor long table.

Zack chuckled. "Don't worry, dude. We'll probably be joking around and flirting with the girls from around here, too. Besides I don't blame them for wanting to be friends with Katie." Joey looked fondly at Katie, as though she were his little sister. "Everybody seems to like her."

"I guess your right," Freddy said, loosening up. "I wonder if the food will appear like it did last night." Freddy's question was answered a couple of seconds later. Bacon, eggs, orange juice, sausages, crumpets, muffins, and anything you could imagine for breakfast appeared before the students' very eyes. Freddy began to dig in, until he heard a screeching sound. The sound gradually got louder and louder. Freddy looked up to find owls flying into the Great Hall with bits of parchment stuck to their legs. "This is so cool," Freddy whispered to himself, and then continued to eat his breakfast, which was piled up high on his plate.

Summer and Hermione finished eating at the same time. They were about to speak at the same time, too, but stopped themselves.

"Why don't you go?" Hermione sneered.

"Oh, no," Summer implied, "since you sooo pointed out the night before that you are much more important than the rest of us. Go on then."

The boys and Parvarti dropped their forks (except for Freddy, who was eating with his hands, but he did drop the food in his hands on his plate). Because they weren't present for Hermione and Summer's argument the night before, they had no idea what was going on.

"If it's about the stupid Clabberts, you're being really immature about it," Hermione scoffed.

"I'm the one that's immature? You're the one that was wrong about them!"

"Shut up! You were wrong about them, too!"

"Girls! Is there a problem?" A voice behind Summer and Hermione called. They whipped around to see who it was. A boy with mousy brown hair stood behind the girls. He had a camera dangling from his neck.

"No, Colin," Hermione mumbled.

"Alright," Colin said. He smiled shyly at Katie, mumbled, "Hi," at her, and left.

"Who was that?" Katie asked Harry.

"That was Colin Creevey. He was made a Prefect this year," Harry answered.

"Oh, I see." Katie watched Colin talk to a teacher. "Is he nice?"

"Yeah, but he's really annoying," Harry groaned.

Katie giggled.

"I swear he is, though!" Harry assured. "I remember that when I was in my second year here, Colin was in his first. He'd walk around taking pictures of me and everything I did!"

"Did he take pictures of you in the shower?" Katie asked playfully.

"Now that you mention it..." Harry groaned. "He probably did, too!"

Katie laughed.

"I'll bet Katie wants a copy of it!" Zack teased.

"Zack!" Katie blushed. "I do not!"

Harry laughed. "I'll be sure to ask Colin for a copy for you."

"Gee, thanks. How thoughtful of you," Katie joked.

Parvarti then spoke up. "Sorry to break up this LOVELY conversation on Harry having pictures of himself naked-" Katie and Harry glanced at each other and laughed- "but we have classes to attend."

"What's our first class?" Ron asked. "They changed the classes around for the second term."

Parvarti looked over her color-coded time table. "Um... we have... Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid."

"Where is that class taking place anyway?" Freddy asked, scanning through his own time table that had Professor McGonagall given him, as well as Zack, Katie and Summer, the night before.

"It usually takes place by his house, down by the Forbidden Forest," Neville answered.

"We're going outside in this weather?" Summer groaned.

"Snow won't hurt you," Hermione spat. The girl's scowled at each other, while the rest of the group looked at each other anxiously.

Lavender suggested that everybody get their textbooks, so the group got up from their tables and ran to get their textbooks from their dormitories. Professor McGonagall found them in the common room.

"There you are," she said, to no one in particular. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Katelyn, Summer, Frederick and Zachery.

"Call me Katie."

"Call me Freddy."

"And call me Zack."

"Alright, then. Also, I was asked to pair your band up with a person from Hogwarts. The student from Hogwarts is to be like the new students' guide and make the new student feel welcome at Hogwarts. You were assigned alphabetically." Professor McGonagall unfolded the parchment she was carrying. "Weasley you are assigned to Mr. Mooneyham. Granger, you are assigned to Miss Hathaway." The two girls scowled. "And... oh I don't see her around. Okay, well Finnigan, you are assigned to Mr. Jones, instead. And Potter, you are assigned to Ms. Miller." Harry and Katie smiled. "Now, guides, you are to show your assigned person to each class, and the grounds of Hogwarts. Help them with their homework as well. If I see you out of sight of your partner points will be docked."

"How long does this have to last?" Hermione asked frustrated.

"A week or so," McGonagall replied. I'll see how things are going." She quickly walked away.

"You lot ready to get to class?" Ron asked.

"Yup," Lavender replied. "I suggest that you bring your scarves, in case Hagrid has decides to have an outdoor lesson."

Everybody had their scarves, except for Harry. "Hold on. I'll go grab mine. You guys go ahead." Everybody turned to leave except for Freddy.

"You sure you'll find class okay?" Freddy asked Katie worriedly.

"Yeah, no problem," Katie replied. Then Freddy reluctantly left.

"Oh, wait, I can't let you out of my sight," Harry realized when everybody was gone. "Just come with me to my room."

"Sure. I want to see if Zack and Freddy's part of the room is as disastrous as it is back home," Katie joked.

"You won't be too surprised," Harry promised. The two went up to the boy's dormitory, which looked much like the girl's. Then the two walked out of the common room and down seven flights of stairs. Harry and Katie reached the Entrance Hall, and walked out of the double doors.

The cold stabbed Katie's cheeks like several tiny knives. Her hair blew in the wind. She was grateful that she remembered to put on a layer of clothing under her uniform. "Wow, it's cold," Katie murmured.

"I didn't notice," Harry joked. "Men can handle this kind of weather." Just as Harry said this, Harry slipped on the ice and fell to the floor. He and Katie laughed.

"It's funny how men can handle this weather, but they can't walk on top of a thin layer of ice," Katie teased. She offered her hand to help Harry up. Harry pulled on her hand instead, which made Katie come tumbling down on top of him. The duo laughed, still on the ground.

"We better get to class," Katie getting up, brushing the snow off of her already wet robes.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Harry unenthusiastically agreed. He and Katie got up and Harry led her to Hagrid's house that was on the foot of the Forbidden Forest. He only fell about 5 more times on the way there. No big deal...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry and Katie finally reached the Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Hagrid beamed broadly at his new students.

Katie, Zack, Freddy and Summer looked at Hagrid in awe. They were astonished to find that he was twice the size of a grown man, and probably three times the width.

"Whoa, look how big he is," Zack whispered to Katie, who she stood beside.

"Summer said something about him being a giant," Katie whispered back.

"Welcome teh Hogwarts," Hagrid began. "An' welcome back if yeh went home fer the holidays. Lemme introduce meself. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys, Groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher o' Hogwarts. Now onto the lesson. I'll be righ' back."

Hagrid went into the forest. He came back dragging what seemed like an ape on a leash. The ape took a look at the students of the class. Then, he vanished. However, the leash seemed to stay the same. The shape of the ape's neck stayed on the collar of the leash. It was as if the ape had disappeared, but was still there.

"Does anyone know what animal this is?" Hagrid asked proudly. Hermione's and Summer's hands flew up. "I'll give it ter the new student. Yes, Ms... er-"

"Hathaway," Summer answered. "Summer Hathaway. The animal that you have presented to us was a Demiguise."

"Very good, Summer," Hagrid said. "What is so special about the Demiguise? Hermione?"

"The Demiguise becomes invisible when it feels threatened, or shy in this case," Hermione answered.

"Exactly, and also- yes Summer?"

"It is also a well known fact that the Demiguise's long, silvery fur can be spun into an Invisibility Cloak."

"What's an invisibility cloak?" Katie asked Seamus, who was on her other side.

"It's a cloak that makes you invisible when you wear it," Seamus explained. "But they're very rare."

"Cool. Do you know anyone that has one?" Katie asked.

"Actually, Harry has one," Seamus replied. "He uses it all the time."

"I'm not sure I want to know why he uses it," Katie said jokingly.

"If you think he uses his Invisibility Cloak to go into the girl's showers and change rooms, he doesn't use it that way," Seamus mentioned.

"You sure about that? That's what guys do, right?" Katie asked curiously. She loved learning about how a guy's mind works.

"Of course some guys do that. I won't deny it," Seamus said, chuckling. "It's just that... well Harry's a bit shy around girls."

"Aww... I wouldn't have guessed though. He doesn't seem shy around me," Katie mentioned, glancing sideways at Harry.

"Then again, you're different from other girls," Seamus said, smiling. His eyes were twinkling.

Katie beamed at Seamus. "You're so sweet!" She sideways hugged Seamus and giggled.

Freddy watched this from where he was standing. "Is Seamus flirting with Katie?" He thought anxiously. He turned to Zack, who had also been watching. Zack shrugged, feeling bad for Freddy. He didn't know what to say to his best friend.

"I'm going to ask her out tonight," Freddy determined at that moment.

"Why now? All of a sudden?" Zack asked surprised. "I mean, you've liked her every since you were like 10!"

"I don't want to lose her," Freddy said, still watching Katie. Zack was afraid of this decision. Katie was his very first best friend and still was. He knew Freddy would get probably dump her and move onto another girl. Zack didn't want Katie to get hurt. He loved Katie like his little sister.

"Are you sure about this, dude?" Zack finally managed. "You've kind of dumped A LOT of girls in the past."

"Katie's different," Freddy said, STILL looking at Katie. Zack still had to trust Freddy, because Freddy was his other best friend. Zack was stuck in the middle.

"Alrigh' now," Hagrid called. "I'd like yeh ter get into a group o' three ter sketch the Demiguise. Yeh'll be makin' a life size portrait. Yer group will work together ter draw it."

Lavender got into a group with Summer and Hermione. The two girls didn't want to be together, but Hagrid said that Professor McGonagall had told all the teachers which people from School of Rock were assigned to the Hogwarts students. So the "assigned people" had to go with their partners for the group and have one other person join them. Katie and Harry got into a group with Parvarti, Zack and Ron got into a group with Neville, and Freddy and Seamus got into a group with a Gryffindor 6th year boy named Dean Thomas. He shared the dormitory with the other boys. The groups began to work on their portraits.

"So, do any of you play instruments?" Katie asked, sketching the Demiguise's arm.

"No, I don't. I'm awful at music," Harry admitted. He made the Demiguise's leg.

"Same here," chuckled Parvarti. "I have no sense of rhythm whatsoever." She was drawing the Demiguise's face, as she was the most artisitic of the three.

"That's impossible!" Katie exclaimed. "Nobody's BAD at music!"

"Easy for you to say," Harry said. "You play the bass guitar."

"Not until Dewey taught me!" Katie replied.

"Is Dewey the funny guy that's older than all of you?" Parvarti asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Katie said proudly.

"He seems really fun to hang around," Harry said.

"I'll introduce you to him," Katie promised Parvarti, who hadn't gotten the opportunity to meet him. "And I guarantee that you'll like him!"

"Sounds cool," Parvarti said. The group worked hard to finish their Demiguise. They luckily finished drawing the ape-like Demiguise, so they wouldn't have to do it for homework.

"Alrigh' get ter yer next class," Hagrid said to his class. The students gathered their things and headed toward the castle.

"So what's our next class?" Zack asked.

"Transfiguration," Hermione and Summer answered. They were both annoyed with each other for always thinking alike.

"Cool. What do we do there?" Katie asked.

"Basically, we take things and we turn them into other things," Seamus answered.

"How?" Freddy asked interestedly.

"You say a spell, do a special wand movement if you have to, and it works," Harry answered.

"It's not as easy as it sounds though," Ron warned.

"It takes a lot of concentration!" Lavender mentioned.

"Wow, I'm pretty nervous about this class," Katie admitted.

"Don't worry," Harry assured. "You'll get the hang of it. Not right away, of course, but you'll eventually get it."

"Knowing Professor McGonagall, she'll take you four aside and teach you how to do the wand movements," Lavender thought.

"Yeah, and teach you the proper pronunciation and concentration," Parvarti added. "McGonagall will probably start with simple things, like turning a small animal into a wine glass or something."

Lavender and Parvarti's predictions were all correct. While Professor McGonagall had the class doing their own transfiguration, she took Katie, Zack, Freddy and Summer aside and taught them the proper pronunciation, wand movements and concentration. She had them transfiguring rats into wine glasses, just as Parvarti had told them.

"_Fereverto_," Katie said, being the first one to try the spell. Surprisingly, it turned into a perfect glass with a gold brim right at the first try. She looked at her wand in surprise, amazed she had the power to do transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall was definitely proud of Katie. "Well done, Ms. Miller! It usually takes a couple of weeks of practice for first years to get transfiguration, but you have it down pat! Five points to Gryffindor." Summer was the second one to transfigure, Zack was the third, and Freddy still hadn't got it. However, Summer and Zack's wine glass still looked a great deal like rats. The glasses still had the fur and Zack's still had a tail, while both glasses had paws as the base. The glasses scurried around the classroom.

The class came to an end. "For the new students joining us, you're homework is to accomplish transfiguring a rat into a wine glass. As for the rest of you, continue with reading Ch.5! Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Jones, will you two please stay behind?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Sure," they replied unaware of what as going on.

"Come on, let's go," Lavender said. "We have lunch now. They'll meet us in the Great Hall."

"Maybe Dewey will be there," Parvarti hoped. "I really want to meet him!"

"Don't worry! I haven't forgotten my promise!" Katie assured.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Katie looked at the staff table, wondering where Dewey was. She finally spotted him looking bored while listening to Professor Binns, the History teacher, and playing with his mashed potatoes at the same time. Katie knew that Dewey definitely didn't want to be where he was, and immediately felt bad for him.

"I'll be right back," Katie said to her friends, and she marched up to the staff table and right up to Dewey. "Dew- I mean Professor Finn. Sorry to interrupt your conversation with Professor Binns," Katie smiled sweetly to Professor Binns, "but we have to go over some things for, uh, the... the SHOW! You know, the one come up this Friday? Do you think you can sit with the band and I to go over some last minute details."

Dewey looked awkwardly at Katie. The band had been going over the "last minute details" for months in advance. Then he got what Katie was saying, and his eyes seemed to thank her. "Uh, yes Katie. You are definitely right! I'm sorry to end our conversation here, Binns, but I'll catch you on the flip flop later!" Without even letting Professor Binns say goodbye, Dewey practically ran with Katie to the Gryffindor table.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And thank you again Katie!" Dewey thanked as he sat down between her and Freddy. "I love you so much! That Binns guy was rambling on and on AND ON about some goblin war. So freaking boring!" Dewey helped himself to a plate of food.

"Also, I want to introduce you to some of our new friends," Katie said. She pointed to every person she called. "That's Lavender, Neville and Parvarti. Of course you remember Ron, Harry, and Hermione."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you," Dewey said, shaking Lavender, Parvarti and Neville hands. Then he winked at Katie. "So, Katie... any of these guys your boyfriends yet?"

"Well, just Seamus," Katie joked.

Seamus pretended to blush. "Don't say it in front of everybody, Katie!"

"Well actually, her boyfriend is Seamus... and Harry, and Ron and Neville," Zack teased. The group laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you picked friends with a sense of humor," Dewey commented, smiling. "So do any of you play instruments?"

"What? Are you planning on starting a new band with them?" Freddy asked pretending to be insulted.

"Nah, I got a good enough band... for now. But do you guys play instruments?"

"Naw, we play Quidditch," Harry answered.

"Oh yeah," Dewey exclaimed. "This little dude in first year explained it to me. It took me forever to get, though. This guy had to draw diagrams for me and everything!"

Katie giggled at the sight of some little kid trying to frantically explain Quidditch to Dewey, while he stood perfectly still until he got it.

"Speaking of your classes how was your first day?" Katie asked.

"Awesome!" Dewey said happily. "The kids are a little slow with rock music, but I just have to be patient. I mean, you guys got the hang of it, right?"

"Dewey, not all students like rock music," Summer reminded.

Dewey thought to himself for a minute. His eyes were unfocused and he began to nod his head. "Yes... yeah, that could work. Hey, thanks Summer. I have an idea. I'll be in my office if you guys need me." Dewey got off from his seat and marched out of the Great Hall.

Then he came back to the doors. "By the way," Dewey shouted. "Come by my office after lessons. I'll show you around."

"Ok, dude, see ya!" Freddy shouted back. Some of the teachers shook their heads in disapproval.

"Freddy," Katie whispered. "We have to make ourselves look good. You can't just yell at Dewey from across the Great Hall like that. It makes you and the rest of the band look bad."

Freddy looked alarmed. "Are you saying I don't have class?" He asked. Freddy burped right after. "'Scuse me," he mumbled.

"Ew!" Summer exclaimed.

"What? I said excuse me!"

"You're impossible, Freddy!" Summer said rolling her eyes. "Can't you at least TRY to make a good impression at Hogwarts. It's not too much to ask, you know." She went back to her food. Freddy made a face at Summer, who didn't notice.

Lavender, Parvarti and Katie finished eating first. "We still have 20 minutes to go to classes," Parvarti pointed out. "And we already have our stuff for the next class prepared."

"Oh I know!" Lavender exclaimed. "Let's show Katie some of Hogwarts!"

"Let's go Angels," Katie said, remembering this morning. The girls giggled. They even walked in perfect order, with Katie, who was Cameron Diaz, in the middle and Lavender and Parvarti at the sides.

They walked in step, flipping their hair at the same time. The girls took off their cloaks and flipped them over their shoulders while they passed a group of Hufflepuff 7th year boys. The boys began to howl and hoot and clap, while the girls giggled, and kept walking down the halls of Hogwarts. By the end of 15 minutes, Parvarti and Lavender had managed to show Katie the first floor and a quarter of the second.

"So did Cameron Diaz see any new sights?" Ron teased when the girls got back.

"Definitely," Katie said with a grin. "I saw the first floor and some of the second. It's so cool here! How can you guys stand it?"

"Okay, well we have to get to our third class of the day which is," Zack scanned his time table, "Divination? What the hell is Divination?" The group started walking to their next class.

"It's a class where you can like predict the future by reading tea leaves and palm reading," Parvarti explained.

"I think it's rubbish," Hermione complained.

"Nobody asked for your opinion," Summer said.

"Whatever, I'm off to Arithmancy . I'll see you lot later." Hermione turned through another hall and was gone.

Ron, Neville, and Seamus complained about how stupid Divination was to Freddy and Zack, while Lavender and Parvarti argued.

"So is this Divination class any good?" Katie asked Harry. She didn't know what to feel about this class except nervousness.

"To tell you the truth, no." Harry sighed while Katie chuckled. "The teacher, Professor Trelawny is always predicting how Voldemort's going to murder me, and that I'm going to die a painful death or something."

"About Voldemort, is he in like power?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. It was only last Summer I saw him in human form."

"Seamus told me about Voldemort, and how you, defeated him when you were but a baby," Katie said quietly.

"I didn't defeat him," Harry reminded.

"Then how did he lose his magic and stuff?"

"Since my mother died for me, something about that gave me a special defense against Voldemort that night. At least that's what Dumbledore told me in my first year." Harry and Katie had fallen behind the rest of the group. They began to climb a tower.

"Wow," Katie said. "So who do you live with? In the Summer, I mean."

"My horrible muggle aunt, uncle and cousin," Harry mumbled.

"I'm guessing they're not your favorite relatives?" Katie assumed.

"And please tell me again WHY your nervous about Divination," Harry joked.

"What? I am!" Katie said.

"You shouldn't be! To make Trelawny happy, just predict that bad things will happen and she'll pass you with flying colors," Harry assured. "I'll help you if you want me to."

"Thanks," Katie smiled and Harry smiled back.

"Hurry up, lovebirds!" Zack called from the top of the tower. Harry and Katie blushed, laughed and ran up the tower to join their friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Divination turned out to be Zack, Summer, Freddy and Katie's least favorite subject. It started out with Professor Trelawny eying them very closely, perhaps too closely. She had long wild hair and wore glasses that magnified her eyes.

"Hello," she finally welcomed. The welcome was neutral; it was neither warm nor cold. "Sit wherever you wish on these cushions." Summer, Katie, Freddy and Zack exchanged perplexed glances but sat on the cushions anyway. Katie, Lavender and Parvati were one group, Freddy, Zack and Seamus were another group, and Harry, Ron and Summer were another group. Neville sat with some other Gryffindors. The rest of the class also sat down on the cushions.

"Welcome, for those of you that joined Hogwarts last night," Professor Trelawny greeted. "I'm Professor Trelawny, your Divination teacher. I will be teaching you the different methods of predicting the future. As you will only be here for about 6 months, you will learn Palmistry and Tea Leaf Predictions." Professor Trelawny looked at the class. "Well, first we will be doing review with Tea Leaves so please collect some tea cups, some leaves, and I'll get some tea brewing."

Parvati and Lavender showed Katie everything there was to know about Tea Leaf Predictions. They showed her the proper way of getting your leaf at the bottom of the cup and the number of times she had to rotate her cup and how to do it properly. They finally showed her how to correctly drain the water from the cup.

"Okay, you get the prediction depending on the shape of the leaf," Lavender explained.

"Cool, so where do I get the definition things?" Katie asked.

"This is where our textbook comes in," Parvati said, pulling out her own copy of _Unfogging the Future_. "You look in pages 64 to 69," Parvati recited.

Katie predicted Lavender's future with the Tea Leaves, predicting that Lavender would "lose a cherished pet."

"I don't have a pet," Lavender said, raising an eyebrow. The girls laughed. Parvati then explained that Divination was not very accurate. She said that she used to be very enthused by Divination, but went to a Divination Convention with Lavender and figured that it definitely decided that it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

"Alright, class! This class has unfortunately ended!" Professor Trelawny announced in her misty, dreamy voice. "You will have a report to write for next Monday about when tea leaf reading was used in the Renaissance. You are all dismissed."

"I predicted that Seamus was going to die in seven days after watching a certain video," Zack said while he stepped into the corridor. "It sounds like a certain movie I've watched." Zack was referring to the Ring.

"Maybe the writer was a wizard and got the idea to make it from Divination," Freddy thought aloud.

"I'm sorry to hear that you're going to die, Seamus," Parvati said playfully.

"Yeah, whatever," Seamus said. "Divination is all bull anyway."

"That's why I left it," Hermione said from behind him. "I just got back from Arithmancy."

"Go tell the whole world then," Summer mocked.

"What's our next subject?" Parvarti asked, changing the next subject.

"Charms with Flitwick," Neville answered. The group hurried to the fifth floor of Hogwarts, not wanting to be late. They sat down as soon as they entered the classroom.

"Where's Professor Flitwick?" Freddy asked.

"Right here, Mr. Jones!" Flitwick squealed at the front.

Freddy flipped around to see his new teacher. "Holy crap!" He exclaimed when he saw Flitwick. The class laughed. Professor Flitwick was much shorter than the staff and students at Hogwarts. He would probably come up to only Freddy's waist. Freddy cleared his throat. "I mean... uh, good afternoon Professor Flitwick."

"Smooth move, Freddy," Katie whispered to Freddy.

He smiled at her mischievously. "Thanks," he whispered back.

"Alright," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "I will be teaching the charm of summoning a large fire as opposed to the small fire that we leaned last year. It is _Incendio Granday_." As soon as Parvati heard about fire, she tied her hair up into a quick pony tail. She didn't want her hair to become burnt again. "Say it with me, _Incendio Granday. _Good, good. Now, for the School of Rock group," Professor Flitwick said, referring to Freddy, Zack, Summer and Katie. "Will you please form a group so that I can show you the proper way of-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Professor, but Professor McGonagall has already taught us the proper way of conducting spells," Summer interrupted.

"Oh, very well then. Better for me. Everybody form a line in front of any of the five fireplaces provided." Katie, Zack, Summer and Freddy teamed up for this class, since it was their first try.

"Incen-dio Gr-anday!" Zack exclaimed, but nothing happened.

"You're saying it wrong, Zack!" Freddy explained. "Incendi-o Gr-an-day!" He exclaimed, but still nothing happened.

"You're both saying it wrong!" Summer exclaimed. "Incendio Gra-nday" Some smoke came out of her wand tip, but nothing else happened.

"Here, let me try," Katie said. "_Incendio Granday_!" She exclaimed. Katie conjured a beautiful soft fire at her very first try. She was the first, after Hermione, to get the spell right. The class clapped.

"Well done, dear!" Flitwick exclaimed very proudly. "You must be very talented to get this at your first try! Professor McGonagall told me that you also got your transformation spell _Fereverto_ at the first try as well. I think we have a witch in the making here, class!" A while later, Flitwick called out, "Alright, now class dismissed. Ms. Miller, may I see you please?" Katie nervously came up to Professor Flitwick, who was sitting on four or five stacked books. He spoke when the final student was out.

"Ms. Miller, I just wanted to say how impressed I was with you," Flitwick squealed pleased. "I can tell that you will be quite a student and a very accomplished witch when you finish your time at Hogwarts."

"Wow, really?" Katie asked, astonished. "Thank you!" Katie left the class.

Summer was obviously very jealous of Katie. She hadn't done as well as her in charms. The last class of the day was Potions.

"Is this the class you told me last night that was the worst?" Katie asked Lavender.

"Yup, this is it," Lavender replied. "We better go get our Potion cauldrons and ingredients." They all went to the Gryffindor dormitories to retrieve their things and headed to the dungeons.

They ran into Dewey on the first floor. "Hey guys!" He shouted. "Don't expect me to be in my office today. I have a MEETING!" Dewey said excitedly. "A REAL meeting!"

"Way to go, Dewey," Katie encouraged. "You show them at that meeting!"

"Oh yeah!" With that, Dewey went back into his classroom and the group continued on their journey down to the Dungeons.

They finally arrived at Professor Snape's dungeon, and began to set up their cauldrons. "We have Double Potions," Ron mumbled.

"What's Double Potions?" Freddy asked.

"It's when we have class with another House of our year," Ron explained unhappily. "We're going to be with the Slytherins." Just then a pack of Slytherin 6th years came into the dungeons. They sat on the opposite side the Gryffindors."

Professor Snape stormed into the room. "Please copy down this note," Snape said, tapping a white board at the front that had a note with calculations and formulas magically appear. The class scurried around finding parchment and quills. Katie thought it was rude that he didn't even introduce himself, but she started to copy down the note.

Professor Snape was most of the students' least favorite teacher. He had chin length, black, greasy hair and had a crooked nose. What Katie noticed about him right away was his icy eyes.

Exactly after two minutes Snape interrupted the class. "Quills down. Now, Miss Granger! 5 points off Gryffindor for not listening. Now, we are learning a very complex potion today. I'd like you to pair up with someone from the opposite House." Snape snarled, watching all of his students gasp with terror, but they did what they were told anyway.

"Hey, gorgeous. Remember me?" A voice behind Katie called. She turned around to find Draco Malfoy leaning against her table. "I guess we're partners?"

"Sure," Katie said, trying to hide her anger. She really didn't like Draco at the moment because he seemed very arrogant before class.

"Splendid, I'll get my things." Malfoy ran to the other side of the room to gather his cauldron and other things. He was whispering to Crabbe and Goyle and some other Slytherin boys. Then Draco was pointing at Katie, and they all high-fived each other. Draco made his way to Katie. "I'm back. Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," Katie said sarcastically. "Because I just LOVE being around you."

Draco didn't note the sarcasm at all. "Really? Well then we should get together babe. You still up for the trip around the lake?"

"No, sorry, I'm busy," Katie lied.

"I was planning on us to, well, get to know each other, if you know what I mean." Draco winked. "What are you busy with anyway?" Draco asked.

"Uh, I have to tune my bass," Katie fibbed. She started to panic, because she had a slight idea about the "you know what I mean" part.

"But I overheard Dewey tell Flitwick about how all the instruments were ready," Draco said smoothly.

"I also have homework though," Katie said, racking her brain for ideas. "What a lame excuse," she thought to herself.

"You don't have the lesson you have today until Wednesday," Draco replied,

"I... um..."

Freddy had been watching from afar what was happening and listening in on the conversation. "Hey Katie?"

"Yeah?" Katie answered.

"Dewey said that we have a band meeting after our lessons," Freddy said hoping that Draco was listening. "Yeah, it – uh – might be going on all night because we have to plan our first gig and decide where we're, um, going to put our equipment and stuff."

Katie squinted her eyes trying to figure out what Freddy was talking about. They had all just been with Dewey, and he didn't say anything about a meeting for... Katie's mind finally clicked. Freddy was saving her from a horrible evening with Draco Malfoy!

"Oh, okay!" Katie called. "Here that, Draco?" I can't go so... let's just work on our potion thing." Draco was definitely disappointed with not being able to score a date for tonight but he worked on the potion with Katie anyway. They hardly talked to each other, and Katie was grateful.

"Class, gather a flask of your potion and hand it into me," Snape ordered. Draco gathered some potion while Katie cleaned up the cauldrons and the work area. Then she practically ran out of the classroom with her friends following her. Classes were completed for the day and students were piling into the Great Entrance.

Katie found Freddy and pulled his hand to stop him from continuing ascending the dungeon stairs. "Freddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for helping me in Potions!" Katie hugged Freddy, and he blushed. "You saved me from Malfoy!"

"Well, uh, you're welcome?" Freddy managed.

"How can I repay you?" Katie asked happily.

"Katie it's not that much of a big..."

"Yes it is!" Katie interrupted. "So how can I repay you? I'm not doing anything like taking my clothes off though!" Katie teased.

"Darn," Freddy joked. Katie's eyes widened, and Freddy took her hand. "I'm kidding, Katie! Honest!" Katie laughed. "Well, anyway, we could, um, oh I know! We'll walk around the lake outside!"

"Sure," Katie agreed. "After dinner?"

"Awesome, see you there!" Freddy looked around. "I better find Seamus, or McGonagall will kill me! We kind of strayed off together an hour ago and she got all pissed!"

"I better find Harry, too," Katie said. "I'll see you tonight!"


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: okay... chapter 14. i forgot about these author's notes thingies. i'd like to thank all of my reviewers! u r not forgotten. also i'd like 2 thank the reviewer who inforrmed me that The Ramones are not English. and also i got the qualities of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw mixed up. thanks 4 that heh heh. lub u allz. MUAH_

**Chapter 14**

Katie went into her dormitory right after she had dinner. She didn't forget her promise she made to Freddy. Katie changed into a pair of jeans, put on a white "3/4 shirt" and applied some lip gloss. She grabbed a light blue fleece sweater and left. Katie thought that since she couldn't wear normal clothes in the morning and afternoon, she'd wear them in the evening.

Katie made her way down the stairs of the Entrance Hall and out to the lake that Lavender and Parvati had showed her. Professor McGonagall had informed that the assigned partners did not have to hang around each other after 6:30PM so they would have time to themselves.

Katie found Freddy by the lake, with one hand in his pocket, and he was glancing at his watch. He looked at Katie and smiled. "I thought you had forgotten."

"Of course I didn't!" Katie replied warmly. She noticed that Freddy was no longer in his robes either. "So what was your favorite class today?" Katie asked, trying to make conversation. The two started walking around the lake. The snow had stopped falling and it had been warm for a winter that night.

"I don't know," Freddy replied truthfully. "I really don't have a favorite. I guess if I wasn't so bad with wands, I'd like Charms and Transfiguration the best."

"I know you'll get it soon! It's only your first day anyway," Katie assured. The two laughed and joked for a while, then it grew silent.

Freddy stopped walking around the lake. "Listen, Katie..." His voice trailed off.

"If it's to ask out a girl you met here, I'm not doing it for you!" Katie joked. Freddy usually asked Katie to do this kind of a favor, and she refused. Sometimes.

"Actually," Freddy began. "I do want to ask this girl out, but I don't know how."

"Aw, Freddy! That is so cute!" Katie gushed. "All you have to do is tell her what you like about her and then sort of ask her out! You're usually a pro at this kind of stuff Freddy! What's up?"

"This girl is different," Freddy said nervously.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?" Katie asked.

"Uh...actually, she's standing right in front of me," Freddy managed.

Katie's eyes widened when she realized Freddy was talking about her. "Wow, I don't know what to say..."

"I just want you to go out with me, Katie. I've had the biggest crush on you since... forever..." Freddy confessed. "So will you be my girlfriend?" Freddy smiled weakly.

Katie's mind was zooming at a mile a minute. She didn't like Freddy in this way. She had been best friends with him ever since they were kids. They had played POWER RANGERS together. Katie didn't want some simple fling to ruin their friendship. Katie looked into Freddy's eyes. How was she going to resist them when they looked at her so longingly?

"Freddy, I..." Katie couldn't say anything so she looked away from Freddy's eyes. She couldn't believe that a night of joking and talking was ruined with one simple question that Katie couldn't even answer. "I don't... I can't...I really like you but..." Katie couldn't believe she was actually hurting one of her best friends.

"Oh, okay..." Freddy managed. Katie looked into Freddy's eyes. She could nearly see Freddy's heart being torn in two just by looking in his eyes. Freddy started to turn to walk away.

"Freddy, wait," Katie said, grabbing one arm so he wouldn't leave. "It's not fair that I don't even give you and reason."

"Why, Katie?" Freddy asked, feeling hurt. "I thought we actually had something going."

"What we have going is friendship, Freddy," Katie replied gently. "Freddy, you're one of my best friends. I love the way we are right now! I feel like I can tell you anything, and I know you can tell me anything." Katie sighed. "We have a lot of trust for each other. That's what I really like about you: I can trust you. I don't want that to be taken away, you know?"

Freddy nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sorry," Katie apologized. "I didn't know the way you feel about me. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared to be rejected," Freddy admitted.

"I'm really sorry to turn you down Freddy." The two stared at each other. "But I want to be your best friend, not your girl friend."

"If you're my best friend, why are you making me hurt so much?" Freddy mumbled, hoping Katie didn't hear.

Katie did hear him. She tried not to get angered by this comment. Just because Freddy wanted a girl friend who happened to be his best friend didn't mean he could just transform the relationship. Katie sighed. "Freddy, when girls dump you, who makes you feel better?"

"You," Freddy answered.

"And when your grandfather died, who was the first one to come to you to comfort you when you didn't want to talk to anybody?"

"You," Freddy repeated.

"And when you're in a fight with someone, who's the first one to take your side?" Katie asked.

"You," Freddy said again.

"See Freddy? This means I'll always be there for you, just like you have been for me." Katie smiled at Freddy. "Like when my cat Pepper died when we were six, you offered to be the priest at his funeral."

Freddy smiled.

"Or what about the day we got popsicles from the ice cream truck when we were like five?" Katie reminded. "I dropped my popsicle on the floor, so you..."

"Broke mine in half and gave you one half," Freddy finished.

Katie chuckled. "Freddy, we'll be best friends forever, k?" The two began to walk back to the castle.

"Can we, um, forget about tonight?" Freddy asked.

"Already forgotten," Katie replied warmly. The two started walking back to the castle holding hands.

"So we're best friends, eh?" Freddy asked. "What about Zack?"

"He's my best friend, too," Katie answered.

Freddy opened the doors to the Grand Entrance and let Katie in first. "Who do you like better?" Freddy asked with a grin.

"Freddy! I'm not going to answer that!" Katie exclaimed.

"And why not?"

"Because I like you both the same," Katie replied smoothly.

"But we're two different people, so therefore you can't like us the same," Freddy pointed out. "Damn, I feel smart now," he murmured.

Katie giggled. "I can't answer that... but I do know that I like you both the same because of your different qualities."

"Fair enough. Race you up the stairs? First one to the common room wins?" Freddy challenged.

"Game on!" Katie declared. "We'll go when I say 'one' Three... two..." Katie broke out in a run.

"Hey!" Freddy called. "You're such a cheater!" Freddy joked. He ran behind her. "Come back! We'll have a rematch!"

"Fat chance!" Katie exclaimed. She was already on the second floor. The two continued to run. They kept laughing, which made it hard to run but they kept running anyway.

Katie, who was still ahead, reached the sixth floor. She looked behind her to see how far ahead she was of Freddy. He was about seven or eight steps away from her. "You'll never catch me Jones! I'm so going to-" THWUMP

Katie had run into Harry. She had hit him with such an impact that she could have just bounced off of him and fallen backwards down the stairs. Harry held her so she wouldn't fall down the stairs. He had been walking up with Seamus from the library. The fact that Katie had her leg stuck in a trap step didn't seem to make matters any better.

Trap steps were steps on stairs that sank if they were to be stepped on. They were put in by students as pranks. Many of the first years were the ones to usually get caught in these steps, but the older students had memorized where the trap steps were.

Katie blushed when she saw that Harry had practically saved her life. "Thanks!" Katie said gratefully.

Harry chuckled. "You need help getting help out of the trap step?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do!" Katie put her arms around Harry's neck while he put his hands on Katie's waist and hoisted her out of the step. "Thanks," she said again, relieved.

"No problem," Harry said.

"Harry's been a help to girls today, actually," Seamus mentioned chuckling.

"Really? What did Mr. Macho man do to help to save the girls of Hogwarts today?" Katie asked sarcastically.

"Well, Malfoy tripped Hannah Abott, and I caught her before she fell. Later, this first year girl learning to fly on a broom , and she fell off and I caught her. Then I saved a certain someone from falling down a flight of stairs, and lifted her out of a certain trap step." Harry winked, and Katie giggled.

Seamus cleared his throat. "Uh, Harry, you can let go of Katie now..." Seamus grinned, while Freddy chuckled.

Harry immediately began to blush. "Right." He let go of Katie's waist. She took her arms from around Harry's neck. There was a faint pink flush on her cheeks, but she kept grinning.

"You two headed back for the common room?" Freddy asked. Harry and Seamus nodded so the group began to jog up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yup," Harry answered. "Parvati's looking for you and Katie by the way."

"She probably wants to ask about that sketch of the Demiguise," Katie thought aloud. "She said something about his ears being all wrong or something."

"When's that due anyway?" Seamus asked.

"Wednesday," Freddy replied.

They kept walked up, talking about the lessons they had tomorrow. When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, they said the password, and walked through the portrait hole to the common room.

"Hey guys!" Parvati greeted.

"Hey," Katie said, plopping down on the couch, beside her.

"Some girls from your band came by looking for you," Ron called from a long table. He was doing his homework.

"Oh cool!" Katie exclaimed. She loved getting visits. "Who were they?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "But they were really cute." He smiled remembering them.

"It was Marta and Alicia," Zack called, not even looking up from his own homework at the table.

"I'm sorry I missed them!" Katie said disappointedly. "We should go meet them tomorrow. And Ron, I'll introduce them to you." Katie grinned.

"Can't wait," Ron said, grinning himself. He hadn't noticed Hermione glaring at him.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: If you're new to Quidditch, refer to Chapter1!_

Chapter 15

Katie woke up the next day with Hermione and Summer having another argument.

"You aren't suppose to wax a unicorn-hair wand, Summer!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Summer shouted.

"It said so in a book that I read!" Hermione explained, shouting at the same time. "It'll make some charms backfire!"

"Can you consult this book for me so I can see for myself?" Summer asked bitterly.

"I don't know! I can't memorize all of the books I've read. I've read so many books as it is!" Hermione answered, just as bitterly.

"Would you like an award?" Summer questioned resentfully.

Katie changed as quickly so she could to get out of the war zone as soon as possible. She grabbed her wand, put it in a pocket in her robes, and headed down to the Great Hall. She slid into a seat next to Ron on the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Ron," Katie greeted, grabbing a piece of toast.

"'Lo," Ron answered cheerfully through mouthfulls. "Where are Hermione and Summer?"

"Creating World War Three in the dormitory," Katie answered dully.

"No surprise. What are they fighting about this time?" Ron asked neutrally.

"Well, Summer was waxing her wand, when Hermione told her that you're not suppose to wax a Unicorn-Hair wand," Katie explained.

"What in bloody hell is Hermione talking about?" Ron asked. "'Course you can wax a Unicorn-Hair wand. Mental, that one."

Katie giggled. She watched Harry, Zack, Freddy, Lavender and Parvarti walk up to Ron and Katie and took seats beside and across from them. "So where were you guys?" Katie asked curiously.

"Talking with Dewey," Zack answered. Harry. "He asked for you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Katie replied.

"Oh and we're going to meet him at Hagrid's hut," Harry mentioned.

"Sounds like fun. I can so see Dewey and Hagrid getting along," Katie imagined aloud.

"And we're also going to have tea there," Freddy added. He tried to hide a snort of laughter, but it was much too obvious.

"What are you laughing at?" Lavender asked.

"It's just that," Freddy snorted with laughter again. "Tea... for enjoyment? Is that what you guys do around here for fun? Have tea?"

"No," Harry said defensively. "We have Quidditch to keep us entertained." He grinned with the very thought of Quidditch.

"Dewey mentioned something about some kid explaining what Quidditch was yesterday," Katie thought aloud. "Seamus kind of explained it to us on the train ride here."

Ron and Harry clarified a couple more things about Quidditch, which got Zack and Harry excited.

"And you're definitely sure you're allowed to hit other players with Bludgers?" Freddy asked dreamily.

"110 percent sure," Ron replied grinning.

"Hey," Summer mumbled, as she joined the group. Her face lit up two seconds later. "Oh my gosh, you guys!" Summer said, referring to Freddy, Zack and Katie. "Guess what?"

"What?" Freddy asked.

"Professor Dumbledore convinced Professor McGonagall to let Madame Hooch give us Flying Lessons!" Summer squealed.

"Who's Madame Hutch?" Zack asked.

"Madame HOOCH is the flying instructor and Quidditch referee of Hogwarts," Hermione answered, sitting down by the group.

Before Summer and Hermione could start fighting again, Lavender piped, "It's loads of fun! She teaches you to perfectly ride on a broom!"

"Some guy in Diagon Alley taught us how to sort of fly," Freddy recalled.

"That was awesome!" Katie cheered. "So what's our first lesson for today?"

Parvarti groaned. "History of Magic with Professor Binns. So boring..."

Zack scanned the staff table. "Which one is he?"

"The ghost," Harry replied. "Once he fell asleep in the Staff Room, and when he got up to teach a lesson, he left his body behind. He was a ghost ever since."

"That's weird. Is he that boring, though?" Katie asked.

"Yup," Ron answered.

"We better get going," Katie declared. As they got up, Professor McGonagall marched up to them.

"Please do not neglect your partners," McGonagall reminded. "The band members from Ravenclaw keep being deserted and they got lost." Katie chuckled, wondering which of her friends from Ravenclaw got lost in the castle. "If you abandon your partner, I will have you hold hands for the entire day, so you won't lose each other!"

"I wouldn't mind," Harry said, winking at Katie. She smiled.

Harry and Katie stayed a bit behind the group as they all walked to History of Magic. They were discussing the teachers of Hogwarts until they were interrupted by a group of 7th year boys from Hufflepuff.

"Hey, Harry!" One of the boys called. "Way to go!"

"Yes, definitely!" Another boy said. "She's pretty hot!"

"Actually, she's really hot! Wonder if all American girls are like her!" One boy thought.

"Nope, I saw the other girls. They were cute, but she's one of a kind," the last boy said. He beamed at Katie

Harry blushed, but then he grinned. "Yeah, I noticed!" The two walked away, chuckling nervously.

"I bet you get that a lot," Harry finally said.

"I bet you do, too," Katie said flushing and smiling at the same time. Then the duo reached the History of Magic classroom. The tables could seat four people. They were horizontally facing the front of the classroom. Katie slid into a seat beside Seamus, who was sitting beside Freddy. Harry sat on the other side of Katie.

"Alright, welcome to my class," Professor Binns' voice droned. "As you all know, I am Professor Binns. History of Magic is a very important class because without knowing what happened in our past we wouldn't know about..."

At this point, Katie stopped listening, along with the rest of her class. She started writing notes to Seamus, which was much more interesting then listening to "The Evolution of Wizardry in the Renaissance Era."

_Seamus/Katie note._

_Katie: So bored right now! I'm half asleep already and we're barely 10 minutes into this lesson._

_Seamus: (Laughs) Don's worry about it. You're not the only one. _

_Katie: Don't you have History of Magic for exams? What do you do when you don't have notes copied down and stuff?_

_Seamus: (rolling eyes smiley) Copy from Hermione..._

_Katie: (Laughs) I'll probably get Summer's notes or something._

_Seamus: Why don't Hermione and Summer get along anyway?_

_Katie: I think it's because they are so alike! They have so much in common but they don't even realize it._

_Seamus: Oh I see._

_Katie: (wink smiley) So, do you think Summer's hot?_

_Seamus: Uh...no comment..._

_Katie: Aww! So mean! _

_Seamus: Do you think Harry's hot?_

_Katie: Yeah, I guess so..._

_Seamus: You like him?_

_Katie: As a friend..._

_Seamus: Do you like ME? (grinning smiley)_

_Katie: No... (laughs) just kidding! I love you! (tongue sticking out smiley)_

_Freddy: (rolling eye smiley) Get a room! (wink smiley)_

_Seamus: Hey! How did you get our note?_

_Freddy: I've got my ways...Anyways, now I'm going to get back to this interesting lesson that I was listening to (rolling eye smiley)_

_Katie: Freddy Jones? Listening? NEVER! He won't listen to his mother let alone a teacher._

_Seamus: (laughs)_

_Freddy: (blushing smiley)_

_-------------------------------------_

_Aiight this is CHAPTER 15!! i think i shuld start giving out sum thank u'z :)_

_**Magical Maniac Girl** - EE!! thanks 4 all those LOVELY reviews!! everytime i check my email... i alwayz hav one of ur reviews 2 look forward 2!! _

**Siriusisace**_ - teehee!! i luv u!! (in a non uh... weird uncomfortable way lol) anywayz!! thanks 4 ur complimentz!!_

** Heartbreaker21ginny**_ - school of rock n harry potter r sooo my personal favez 2!! _

**Harry's4menotu**_ - how much u wanna bet harry'z mine?? (lol j.k j.k) lolz u alwayz make me chuckle!! n thank u 4 saying im a genius... Hear DAT!! she sayz im a GENIUS!! heh heh also! that pic of harry ron n hermione going rock!! hehe 2 funny!_

**0o0ocourto0o0**_- AAH!! sorry if i got ur name wrong!! anywayz... thanks 4 pointing that out!! i did a screw up there!! (I got the houses mixed up!!) one day... when im not feeling lazy... ill fix it lol! _

**Twilight Moon**_ - okay thanks!! i WILL continue! but u gotta keep REVIEWING or else i wont n ppl will be mad... itll be ur fault!! :D _

**surfergurl09**_ - u read my "fanfic-thingie" on imdb !! 2 cool!! lolz... ill keep updating my "fanfic-thingie" so dun worry lolz!_

**PinkTink99**_ - OMG!! :D we r 2 cool!! im only updating my imdb fanfic "rocking out" or w.e when our friend comez back heh heh... aah therez a girl there thatz really annoying the HELL outta me... but its cool...lol:) _

**Feltonluver88**_- thank u vereh much!! (i dunno what 2 write... maybe if u'd cough REVIEW more cough id write more lolz_

**ArcherofDarkness**_ - HEY!! i never wrote that katie n harry n a pair!! :O... just 4 the "Assigned partnerz" thing... but dats it!! katie mite hav another boy on her mind ... wun say anymore heh heh! n about the scarf... ill find u'll be pleasantly surprised lolz. n also... thank u 4 telling me ur butt hurtz n ur foot fell asleep 4 an hour! (lmaoz! 2 funny) maybe try sitting on a pillow i arrange my own pillow trust me... it workz lolz! _

**HogwartzBoizRHottiez**_ - ayy... gotta agree with the name... havu noticed that seamus looks kinda hot in the third movie... lolz i dunno... maybe its just me! n about hermione... mmmm.... ill fit that in sumwhere in the end maybe!_

_**Sorsha** - omg ur sooo absolutely rite!! (n im supposed to like rock) okay!! EVERYONE LOOK HERE!!! i made a mistake in chapter umm 4 i think... i sed the ramones r english! theyre frum new york!! sorry sorry sorry... damn u really no ur rock music lolz! _

**InuTiger**_ - awesum!! ur a writer!! i ACCEPT ur help!! ill giv u an email if im stuck!! what r ur fanfics?? ill check them out!!_

**Kellie **_- well i try 2 update whenever i can!! lol... thank u sum1 pointed out my screw up lolz... i sed id fix it when i wasnt feeling lazy! hehe..._

**Woeisme**_ - wow!! mean mean!! lolz. shez saying hogwart'z girlz are ugly ! lolz... yes hermionez hair is KINDA screwed up... cant wait 2 see her in the 4th movie with her hair... uh.. NORMAL!! :)_

**girltraveler**_ - AYY!! w.e happened 2 ur story on imdb!! i was SOOO into it!! :( ... thankz 4 the tip!! but i just wanna make sure everyone understandz the story! im just being cautious cuz maybe sum ppl dun LIKE harry potter (they read this cuz of school of rock) or sumthing.... i dunno. maybe i wun explain so much lolz!_

**maroonedpirate11**_ - as soon as i can!! anywayz... i luv ur name!! maroon tear... color of my fave country's jersey.... WOOT WOOT! GO PORTUGAL! yeah... lolz_

_okay... i think ive got everyone... anywayz... im ONLY gunna update if i get 2 or more reviewz (yes yes... i no its greedy... but I WANT REVIEWZ!! lolz!)   
_


	16. Chapter 16

_(A/N Okay, sorry for making you wait so long! I kinda explain why on my profile thing and I don't feel like repeating myself lolz. Enjoy this chappie. I dun really like it... it seems to - cold, or sumthing i dunno.)_**  
**

**Chapter 16**

"Our next lesson is…Herbology," Lavender announced, looking over her timetable.

"Is that lesson any good?" Zack asked Ron.

"Well, some of the plants are quite funny, actually," Ron said smirking. "Like the one that squirts out pus when you squeeze it too tight!"

Lavender and Katie had been walking together, and Parvati walked up in between the girls and linked arms with them. "So, Angels, we have to find some hot guys to drool over," Parvarti joked.

"Most definitely," Katie agreed. They looked at all the boys, rating them amongst themselves in whispers and murmurs.

"What's Viktor Krum doing here?" Lavender asked in a hushed voice.

"Who?" Katie asked.

"Viktor Krum," Lavender repeated. "He's the Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team! He was here for this Wizarding tournament at our school two years ago. I wonder what he's doing here."

The stopped walking to stare at Viktor Krum. They kept their arms linked. Viktor Krum had straight, chin-length hair, soft brown eyes, and a determined face.

"He's much different than last time we saw him," Parvati noticed. "His hair is looking good though."

"He is so fine!" Lavender whispered.

Katie looked from one girl to the other. "Well, let's go talk to him!"

The girls looked at Katie disbelievingly. They couldn't just go talk to Viktor Krum! He was way too famous! Katie traded places with Parvati, linked arms with her and Lavender and dragged the girls to meet Viktor Krum.

Since the girls just gawked at Viktor, Katie spoke up. "Hi!"

"'Ello," Viktor said cheerfully. "I'm Viktor."

"I'm Katie," she introduced. "And these are Lavender and Parvati," Katie said pointing to each of the girls.

The girls still could not manage to say anything.

"I don't remember seeing you 'ere vhen I vas 'ere for the tournament," Viktor said, with a strong accent that Katie noticed.

"Well, Hogwarts came up with the idea of having a band performing every Friday," Katie explained. "I'm part of the band."

"Cool. Vhy are you in robes?" Viktor asked.

"Well, we're also taking lessons and stuff here," Katie replied.

"I see. So vhere are you from?" Viktor asked.

"United States," Katie answered, "and what about you?"

"Bulgaria," Viktor said. "America? It must be very pretty down there."

"Not as pretty as here in London!" Katie commented.

"Oh, yes! I definitely agree. I love England more than my own home." Victor paused to think about his homeland. "So, vhat instrument do you play in your band?"

"Bass guitar."

"Vow! I suppose you like music?"

"I love it."

"Yes, me too."

"What's your favorite band anyway?"

"Uhm… I'm not very sure, actually. But I like the… uh…gino beats is it?"

"Yeah, some gino beats songs are okay," Katie agreed. "I'm mostly into Rock though. My favorite type is old time rock."

"Oh, like Classic? Yes, it is fun to listen to."

"Yeah, so what are you doing here in Hogwarts?" Katie asked.

"Got to talk to Dumbledore," Viktor Krum said. "I'm one of the candidates to becoming 'is personal assistant."

"Katie, Lavender, Parvati!" Hermione called. "We have to get going! We'll be late for Herbology." Hermione saw Viktor, and Katie noticed Hermione glare at him.

"We'll be right there!" Katie called back. She turned back to Viktor. "Well, sorry I better get going."

"It vas nice meeting you," Viktor said cheerfully.

"Same," Katie said. She, Pavarti and Lavender turned to leave.

"By the vay," Viktor called. "I am staying for the night. Vould you like to get together tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds cool. When?"

"Uhm…" Viktor said thoughtfully. "How about… after dinner at the Quidditch field?"

"Promise me that we won't be flying," Katie mentioned. "I haven't really tried it quite yet."

"I promise. Goodbye, Katie!" He smiled at Parvati and Lavender. "You girls must come too." Viktor winked at the girls. "Oh, and bring your friends!" Viktor said, referring to Harry, Seamus and Freddy. Ron had gone with Zack to the washroom. "I vant to meet them! And I vant to see 'arry again."

Katie smiled at the boys. "Okay, we'll all meet you there!"

Lavender and Parvati, who were still linking arms with Katie in the middle, watched Viktor walk away. When he was out of earshot, they squealed.

"Merlin's Beards, Katie!" Lavender shrieked. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Talk to Viktor KRUM!" Parvati squealed again. They began to walk to the Herbology greenhouse. At this point, they group had been in the Grand Entrance.

"It's not a big deal, you know," Katie said. "This Viktor Krum guy doesn't sound so different from us, actually. He seems pretty cool."

"Duh! Viktor Krum is ultimate-cool!" Lavender gushed.

"Viktor Krum?" Ron exclaimed excitedly as he and Zack joined the group. "Where? I'm his number one fan!"

"Katie just marched up to Viktor Krum like two minutes ago, and actually had a decent conversation!" Seamus explained.

"The best part is that he invited us to meet him after dinner!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sorry I missed it."

Ron had a face that held such disappointment that made Katie's heart melt. "Aww, Ron! You can come to!" Katie reassured.

"Really?" Ron's face lit up.

"Yeah! He said he wanted to meet my friends so I'm going to bring them!"

"If he's this cool, I wanna meet him," Zack declared.

"I don't! He's a backstabber and a cheat!" Hermione huffed and she walked away from them.

"What's up with her?" Katie asked Parvati and Lavender, all of whom continued to link arms.

"She used to sort of go out with him, but he dumped her for some girl he had been already been seeing or something like that," Parvati explained. "She was, like, crying her head off when she told us so we couldn't really understand what she was saying."

"I felt kind of bad for her," Lavender murmured, watching Hermione reach the greenhouse. "So what about you, Katie? Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"No, I don't," Katie replied.

"I'm surprised," Parvarti admitted. "The guys won't be quiet about you." She watched a pair of boys stare at Katie as they walked by. Parvati and Lavender grinned.

"I'm really flattered and all by them, but it's pretty weird," Katie confessed. "I remember when School of Rock went on tour in the States, some guy asked me to marry him. I was like 'Uh… sorry but no? Oh and will you buy our album?' It was unusual…"

Parvati and Lavender giggled at Katie's recount. They reached the greenhouse, with Freddy, Zack, Seamus, Harry and Ron following close behind. Katie sat down with Lavender, Harry and Seamus. The Hufflepuffs were also present at the lesson. Katie, Freddy, Zack and Summer waved frantically at Leonard, Michelle, Alicia, Marta and Frankie.

Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, was very cheerful. She was short and podgy and had her hair tied up under her hat. Katie guessed that she was in her forties.

"Welcome to my Herbology greenhouse!" Professor Sprout greeted. "I'm Professor Sprout, for those of you new to my lessons. Today, we will be taking a look back at Mantifius, and its adolescence. For those that do not know what a Mantifius is, will someone please explain?" Summer and Hermione's hands shot up. "I'll give it to the new girl. Ms-?"

"Hathaway, Professor," Summer finished. "A Mantifius is a plant whose cries are critical to anyone who hears it. It is similar to the Mandrake in this way. Its cries get more and more deadly as it matures. Also, Mantifius can be quite useful to rid warts on people. Furthermore, its roots are used in advanced potion making." Summer finished with a graceful smile.

"Well done, Miss Hathaway. 10 points to Gryffindor." The lesson turned out to be quite engaging.

Glossary 

**Gino Beats** Euro/Trance/Dance/House music. It has an untz-untz-untz-untz feel to it.

Thank you's/Comments 

OOOH! Seven comments... okay new rule. i wont update unless i get AT LEAST 4 reviews... seems fair hehehe (im so greedy... and its like Christmas 2 lolz)

LovinLovegood1 I'm glad you pointed that out. I've been planning what to say to whoever said that lolz. It's a 100 fair comment... Summer has all the qualifications for a Ravenclaw student. But doesn't Hermione too? Heh heh... I rest my case (thanks 4 that though!)

Jeteonz World Thank you! I will gladly keep it up

Missing Fairy Thank you 4 the awesome comments. I read them and I had the weirdest grin on my face lolz. And I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with your Evanescense requests. I'm a fan of them 2!

Magical Maniac Girl AWW! I luv ur reviews! You rock! Hmm... Your comment really stuck to me. I've been keeping that in mind ALOT when I write. You're the first person who gave me a really good piece of criticism that I can use for futrue capters. Thank you.... seriously.

School-of-Rock101 Thanks for that! I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing lolz.

SiriusIsAce Thanks for your lovely two reviews lolz! I liked the idea of using the note 4 some reason and had to stick it in somewhere ;)

_PS_

_Next chap will be up sometime soon! _


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Yay! 4 reviews ! lol... so excited. Anyways, this chapters kinda boring. Just a mini reunion with sum of the band n Hermione meeting some of the band. If i get 2 reviews I'll post up cuz this chapter isnt all that good lol. Enjoy._

**Chapter 17**

"Now," Professor Sprout called, "get into groups of four, please. I'd like two from Gryffindor and two from Hufflepuff to make a group. And no, Miss Granger, you do not have to be in the same group with your assigned partner."

Katie and Summer immediately made a group with Alicia and Marta, while Zack and Freddy got together with Frankie and Leonard.

"Hey!" Katie said hugging Alicia and Marta, once Professor Sprout had each group examining young Mantifius. "I missed you guys so much!"

"Yeah," Summer agreed. "How have you been?" She chirped. Katie thought that Summer was the happiest she had ever been ever since the day she arrived at Hogwarts.

"Awesome!" Marta exclaimed. The girls took their seats. "Have you guys made new friends yet?"

"Loads! What about you?" Katie asked.

"Marta, here, is way too shy!" Alicia said, nudging Marta. "She insists on not meeting ANYBODY!"

"Marta! Come on!" Summer encouraged. "You have to get to meet more people! How will you ever make friends?"

"I don't know," Marta said. "It's just… their English accents. They are so different from ours! And I was talking to this girl in my dormitory. She thinks that I'M the one that has an accent! It's so weird!"

"You'll get used to it!" Katie assured.

"Oh, and Katie… I was meaning to ask you!" Marta remembered. "I saw you with some guy on the stairs. He was, like, holding you!" She chuckled. "What's up with that?"

Katie racked her brain to remember what Marta was talking about. Then she suddenly remembered last night. "Oh yeah! You see, my foot got stuck in this trap step thing."

"What's that?" Alicia asked.

"Well, it's this step that will, like, engulf your foot when you step on it," Katie exclaimed. "They were made as pranks and stuff."

"So what does this have to do with this guy holding you?" Marta asked grinning.

"Well, he kind of helped me out of it. Me and Freddy were racing and I kind of ran into Harry, and then he sort of didn't let me fall. No biggie!

"So that's his name? Harry?" Alicia asked. "Old fashioned..."

"Uh, I guess so…" Katie said. "Think of it as retro."

"So is he nice?" Marta asked.

"Definitely! He's pretty cool," Katie admitted.

"Oh wait! Is the Harry you're talking about the Harry Potter guy that like almost got killed by Lord What's-His-Face?" Marta asked absent mindedly examining her Manifious.

"Yeah," Katie said quietly. "Did someone tell you the story?"

"Yup. My assigned partner told me all about it. Pretty scary, huh?" Marta jotted down some notes about her Mantifius.

Katie tried to change the subject. "So who are you're assigned partners?"

"Mine is this girl named Hannah Abbott," Alicia answered. "She's awesome! I didn't like her at first, but now we're really good friends."

"My assigned partner is this girl named Susan Bones," Marta said. "She's really shy around me. I don't know if she likes me or not. She's really quiet."

"You'll loosen her up. I know it," Katie assured.

"So what about you two?" Alicia questioned. "Who are your assigned partners?"

Summer pretended that this question wasn't asked, so Katie spoke up. "Mine is actually Harry."

Marta and Alicia's faces immediately lit up.

"Oh my god! Seriously!" Alicia exclaimed. "That must be so cool, to have a guy show you around!" Alicia stole a glance at Harry. "He's pretty cute, too."

"Yeah, I totally second that!" Katie agreed.

"Who's your assigned partner, Summer?" Marta asked. Katie held her breath, scared of Summer's reaction.

"The meanest, most nastiest girl in Hogwarts," Summer replied bitterly, not even looking up. "I hate her! I can't stand her! We have absolutely nothing in common! She's a big know it all, and she thinks she's better than everybody else."

"Summer, that isn't true!" Katie said quietly. "Hermione is a really nice girl. I haven't really gotten around talking to her but she seems really awesome! As for having nothing in common, you two are the most alike pair of people I have ever met!"

Professor Sprout announced for the class to start repotting the Mantifius.

Summer glared at Katie. "I thought you were my friend, Katie! I can't believe you would actually compare me to her! That is such an insult!"

"Summer! What are you? Two years old?" Alicia exclaimed. "Don't get mad at Katie just because of some girl you don't like!"

"Yeah Summer," Marta agreed angrily. "I bet you haven't even given this girl a chance!"

"She hasn't," a voice behind Summer said. Summer turned around to see Hermione facing her.

"Listen Summer," Hermione said. "We might not get along, but at least I don't tell the whole world what a 'bad person' you are!"

Summer was speechless that she was overheard. Then she got up some courage. "Well, I'm only telling my friends to be careful of cruel girls just like you." Summer grabbed her Mantifious and stormed to another table.

"I'm sorry about Summer," Katie told Hermione. "I guess this isn't one of her best days."

"I see," Hermione said quietly. She played with her pot of Mantifious that she had in her hands. "I was wondering if I could have some of that powder for my plant. Neville spilled ours all over the floor."

"Of course! You want to sit with us?" Katie asked.

"Sure," Hermione said gratefully, taking Summer's spot.

"Oh, these are Alicia and Marta," Katie told Hermione, introducing her friends. "And this is Hermione."

"Hey," Alicia and Marta replied in unison.

"Hi," Hermione replied friendily. "So you're part of the band then?"

"Yup," Alicia replied, examining her own Mantifious.

"What are your positions?" Hermione asked, examining her Mantifious.

"We're back up singers," Marta answered proudly.

"Cool," Hermione said. "Oh wait! I remember you two! You came to our tower, looking for Summer and Katie."

"Yeah, that's right!" Alicia said. "Then we couldn't find them so we sat on the steps… and apparently watched Katie and Harry." Alicia winked.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. Katie quickly recounted the story. "Aw! That is so cute!" Hermione gushed. "He probably likes you! I'll ask him!"

"No! Don't!" Katie cried wide eyed. "He'll probably think I made you ask him!"

Hermione sighed jokingly. "Fine…" Marta and Alicia giggled. They liked Hermione, despite of all the things that Summer said about her.

The lesson ended. The class walked out of the greenhouse. Katie hugged Alicia and Marta, because she knew she wouldn't be having conversations like this with them in a while now. (Hermione had told her before the lesson that Professor Sprout hated having students in the same groups every lesson.) Then Katie went up to Eleni, Frankie and Leonard and hugged them too. Frankie was so excited to see Katie that he lifted her up into the air.

"Frankie! Put me down!" Katie exclaimed for the tenth time, laughing at the same time.

"In the snow? All right, if you say so!" Frankie said. Frankie threw her up into the air. Katie screamed with enjoyment and fear at the same time. At the last minute Frankie caught her and put her on her feet.

"Frankie! I'm going to kill you for scaring me like that!" Katie exclaimed and chased Frankie all the way back to the castle.


	18. Chapter 18

_eww... wat an awful chapter this wun is. my later chaps r actually erm... INTERSTING. anywayz... thanks 4 ALL the reviews! n NO there will be no Draco/Katie! deff. not >:( lol._

_ill be lucky if i get one review lol. ENJOY!_

**Chapter 18**

Katie spent the lunch hour in the Great Hall talking to Zack about the long awaiting first gig they had on Friday.

"So hold on," Zack said. "We should change the chord to a D minor?"

"Yeah," Katie replied. "It sounds better than a major."

"But wouldn't it sort of change the tone of the song?" Zack asked.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you listen to the 'tone of a song'? You usually just rock out to any song that sounds good to you."

"Yeah, but I know what sounds good and what doesn't," Zack pointed out. "And minor makes the song more sad and stuff."

"I have no idea what you two are talking," Neville, who was sitting beside Zack, chimed in. He still didn't 'understand music'.

"Neville, I still think that it's impossible for you not to have rhythm and stuff," Katie insisted. "I bet you have some hidden talent in you!"

"Yeah, and I'm the Minister of Magic," a voice behind Katie sneered. She turned to find Draco grinning at her.

"And then you wonder why I don't like you," Katie responded disgustingly.

Draco pushed Zack out of the way, and sat down beside Katie. "Hey, I didn't see you, baby…love, I'm sorry." Draco put an arm around Katie.

"Of course you are," Katie said sarcastically. "Now go away."

"I don't know why you don't like me," Draco said cluelessly, running his hand through his hair.

"Let me answer that," Harry's voice said, joining the conversation. "This is a toughie… Hmm… well, you're stupid, two faced, thick and loud."

"Nobody asked you, Potter," Draco murmured. He pulled Katie closer to him. "Let's go to somewhere where we can be alone, babe."

Katie groaned and threw Draco's arm off of her shoulders, but Draco just put his arm on her shoulders again.

"Leave her alone," Harry said dangerously.

Draco wiped off the smirk he was wearing. "Fine… but it's not because I'm afraid of you, Potter."

Katie smiled at Harry. "Hey, thanks! He was getting on my nerves."

"You and me both," Harry mumbled. He grinned, 'Do you like him?"

"Oh, yeah. Is it that obvious?" Katie asked sarcastically. Harry laughed.

Katie then watched Harry walk up to Viktor Krum, whom was seated at the Ravenclaw table. Katie ignored the whispers that the Ravenclaw fifth year girls started when Harry passed by, all of whom were sporting a grin on their faces. Katie watched, focused, as Harry and Viktor talked, perhaps about Quidditch, which was Katie's guess. They chuckled a couple of times, as well.

"WHAT THE HELL KATIE? HELLO!" Zack called, waving his hand in front of Katie. She glanced at Zack confusedly. "I've been calling you for the past two minutes," Zack said, grinning. He followed Katie's glance. "So you like him?"

"Who?"

"Harry. Do you like him?" Zack repeated patiently.

"Only as, like, a really good friend," Katie replied. "What about you? You in love with anyone?" Katie added jokingly.

"Only you," Zack teased. "Well, not really. Yet." Zack winked. "I don't know. I haven't really talked with the girls yet." He eyed Parvati and Lavender. They were pouring over a copy of Witch Weekly, which they had shown Katie earlier. " They seem pretty nice, though."

"Yeah, they're cool. What about the guys?"

"What? Do I love any of them?"

"No, like whom you like and don't really get along with."

"No, I'm cool with the guys. Freddy got a bit pissed off when Neville stepped on his Nirvana CD, but it's cool, because it was a burned CD anyway."

Katie chuckled. "Typical Freddy. So protective over his CD's…" Katie sighed and glanced at her watch. There were 20 minutes left until the next lesson started.

"By the way, I almost forgot to tell you," Zack said. "Dewey said that our guitars got out of tune from the trip for some reason. We have to go tune them again."

"Okay, then when does he want us to go?" Katie asked.

"He said that he'd keep his classroom open so that we could go whenever," Zack explained.

"We have twenty minutes to kill. Want to go now?"

"Yeah sure. Dewey showed me where it was yesterday." Zack and Katie reached the Great Hall's doors, and were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Miller! Mooneyham! Where are your assigned partners?" She asked.

Zack and Katie sighed frustratingly for forgetting the new rule. "Sorry, Professor," Katie apologized. "We'll go get them." Zack and Katie walked to back to their table and convinced Harry and Ron to come with them. Lavender decided to join them, too.

Ron was yapping excitedly about the meeting later on with Viktor Krum.

"…gives me a couple Quidditch tips. I saw him in the World Cup two years ago! Even though I was on the Irish side, I rooted for Krum the whole time. Right, Harry? Didn't I cheer for him? He's so awesome! I wish I could play like that. And he's really young too. He's got loads of talent!" Ron's babbling accompanied the group all the way to Dewey's new classroom.

Ron immediately shut up. He was in awe with the instruments, along with Harry and Lavender. The instruments were all mounted. Dewey was most likely showing his class the instruments he and his band played on.

Lavender was stroking Freddy's drum set, Ron was touching the keys on Laurence's keyboard, and Harry was running his fingers through Dewey's guitar's strings. Zack and Katie grinned.

"Well we came here to get a job done," Zack finally said, breaking the silence. "Katie, grab your bass so we can tune the guitars." Zack grabbed the Guitar Tuner off of Dewey's desk, set it down on the windowsill and sat on a desk. Katie stood and leaned against a wall.

"How does that Tuner thingy work?" Lavender asked.

"Watch and learn," Zack responded. "E major," he called out. The Guitar Tuner playedE major and Katie and Joey tuned their guitars to match the tone. The two did this until their guitars were fully tuned, which was about 10 minutes later.

Zack took his guitar strap off. He said something about getting his textbooks for the next lesson. Ron and Lavender followed him. Katie strummed some of her favorite songs. Harry listened, sitting on a desk. She finished and took her guitar strap off. She gently put her 'baby' onto the stand and walked out of the classroom with Harry.

"You play really good!" Harry complimented.

"Thanks," Katie said with a smile. "So what's your favorite band?"

"Metallica," Harry confessed.

"Really? Freddy's loves Metallica!" Katie exclaimed.

"I know," Harry said rolling his eyes. "We talked about Metallica on our first night. Zack's an awesome guitarist."

"Yeah, he's really good!" Katie agreed. "We think he's going to be the next Hendrix or Cobain, or something."

"He's definitely got the potential. So who's your keyboard person?" Harry asked.

"Laurence," Katie answered. "He was sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Oh the Chinese guy, right?" Harry thought aloud.

"Yup. That's another guy that's really good at what he does," Katie murmured. "And then there's Freddy. Oh my goD! You should hear him! Spazzy McGee is really talented!"

"Spazzy McGee?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah. We each have our own nicknames," Katie explained. "Mine's Posh Spice."

Harry chuckled. "What's my nickname?" He asked playfully.

Katie giggled. "Well, I don't know you too well yet."

Harry pretended to look shocked. "I am appalled! I've had to follow you around for a couple of days now and you still don't know me."

"I do kind of know you already, though," Katie pointed out.

"Okay, tell me something about myself."

"Well, uh, you like Metallica," Katie said, racking her brain.

"You only know that because I told you like two minutes ago!" Harry exclaimed. "Something else."

"You like to play Quidditch?"

"What position?"

"Do I really have to answer this?" Katie asked.

"Yes, or I'll…" Harry paused. "I'll leave you all by yourself and you'll get lost in the castle." He grinned.

"Fine, umm… You play that position where you look for some golden ball. The Tweeker, right?" Katie guessed. She didn't want to be left alone in the castle.

Harry thought for a moment than grinned. "Close enough, I'm the Seeker."

"When's the next Quidditch game anyway?" Katie asked.

"Not until spring," Harry replied.

"That's cool. I can't wait to see you play! Do you play really good?" Katie asked. Then she felt stupid. "No duh, Katie!" She thought to herself. "If he made the team he must be somewhat good."

"Well let's just say that I make up for playing music with playing Quidditch," Harry joked. "Yeah, I guess. I've been told I'm good at it. Malfoy's also a Seeker," he added.

"Bet you my bass that he only became one because you were one first," Katie mumbled.

"Yup, you're right. Anyway, let's get to our Defence Against the Dark Arts class." Harry led the way.

-

_also! check our my story "Summer of '04"!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey! Wow... FOUR reviews in my last chapter! I'm so lucky hehehe... Anyways, here's my next chapter. And make sure you've read my one shot "Summer of '04". 8-) - me with shades cuz im cool lol. Also, I know this will probably be more annoying 2 you, but read how the characters are like positioned. It just gives a picture in your mind :P_

**Chapter 19**

Katie sat next to Parvati and Lavender in DADA. They couldn't stop talking about the new teacher: Professor Kingsley. Parvati and Lavender just couldn't stop gushing over how adorable he was. They didn't even care where their original DADA teacher, Professor Temaldad had gone. Professor Kingsley had deep blue eyes and hair. He really reminded Katie of what Leonardo DiCaprio had looked like in Titanic. Professor Kingsley also had a caring face with a warm smile.

"Oh my gosh! Did you two see him?" Lavender whispered.

"Yes!" Parvati moaned. "SO hot! What do you think, Katie?"

"I don't know. He looks too old for us. Besides, he's probably already married," Katie pointed out. The girls completely ignored this fact.

"But look at his eyes! And his hair!" Parvati admired.

"I'll bet he has a fab body underneath those robes!" Lavender cooed.

"Mmh… Muscular arms…I can just see it…" Parvati's voice trailed off.

Behind the girls, Ron, Zack and Harry were listening in. Ron leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"I don't know what's so special about this guy," Ron said loudly.

"Yeah," Zack said joining in. "I bet he gets his hair bleached, anyway." Zack was sitting on his desk, with his feet on his chair.

Harry was sitting in his chair backwards, his arms resting on the back of the chair. "Yeah, especially when there are three better looking guys in the room," Harry said just as loud, referring to the three.

The girls turned around and giggled. Then Lavender and Parvati went back to gushing over Professor Kingston, while Katie laughed over their "mini-argument" on who the DADA teacher would deserve more.

"He'll probably like me better! I got better in DADA than you did!" Lavender pointed out.

"By what, like 2 percent?" Parvati asked. "Besides, maybe he's not your type." Parvati flipped her brown wavy hair.

Katie broke into the conversation before it turned into a cat fight. "Come on guys! Shut up! He'll probably start class like in three seconds!"

Just as Katie predicted, Professor Kingsley clapped his hands to get everybody's attention. Zack, Harry and Ron immediately sat properly in their chairs.

"Alright, listen up! Welcome to second term of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm Kingsely Shacklebolt the fifth. I'm replacing dear Professor Temaldad because she has a bad case of some kind of warts on her... Well, no need to tell you anything else." Professor Kingsely grinned. "I have been informed that I will have five new students joining my classes. My dear old Uncle Kingsley was actually the one who told me about our new students. Please stand if you are new." Freddy, Zack and Katie shyly stood up. Summer stood up proudly, beaming. Professor Kingsley smiled warmly, which made Parvati and Lavender sighed. "You four are lucky that we'll be learning a whole different unit. Unforgivable Curses."

"Professor!" Hermione called, her hand waving in the air. "Please, we have learned this unit already."

Professor Kingsley frowned. "Really? But…"

"Professor Moody taught us this in our fourth year,' Hermione explained.

"Well is that's the case…" Professor Kingsley threw away a book he was holding in his hands. "What do you all want to learn?" The class was stunned by such a question. "Nobody? Alright then…" Professor Kingsley glanced at the class attendance list. "Mr…Mooneyham?"

"Sup?" Zack asked. The class giggled.

"No, what do you want to learn in Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Professor Kingsley repeated.

"I don't know… get rid of… bad guys?" Zack guessed. The class giggled again.

"Settle down!" Professor Kingsley ordered. "Alright, Mr. Mooneyham. What kind of bad guys?"

"Erm… maybe not a guy. Maybe a creature thing or something." Zack got embarrassed. It was as if he didn't know what he was saying. The thing was he didn't know enough "magic" or "creatures".

Professor Kingsley looked thoughtful. "Hmm… Well, I can make a unit on… yes, that's what I'll do…" Professor Kingsley rushed to his desk and furtively began scribbling something on parchment.

"What the hell do we do, watch him?" Freddy whispered loudly.

Professor Kingsley looked up from his parchment, confused. Then his eyes were focused. "Right, you all can just sit and chat wherever in this classroom until the lesson ends." The class could not refuse such a wonderful offer, so they did as the teacher ordered. Summer and Hermione were doing their homework on opposite sides of the room, and Parvati and Lavender were busy with "secret stuff" which turned out to be secret admirer letters for Professor Kingsley.

Zack noticed that Katie's other friends were preoccupied. "Guess you're stuck with us," he said.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Katie teased. Ron, Harry and Zack were back to their original seating positions: Harry sitting backwards on the chair, Zack sitting on the table with his feet on the chair, and Ron leaning on back on his chair with his hands behind his head. Katie sat beside Zack on the desk, with her legs crossed and her hands behind her.

"We should have more lessons like these," Seamus commented, joining the group.

"I totally second that," Katie agreed. "School here is so hard!"

"We get way too much homework here," Harry complained.

"Oh, changing the subject. But yeah, guess what happened last night," Zack said. "These Slytherin 6th years came up to me and Freddy yesterday. Freddy's twin was there, too."

"He is NOT my twin!" Freddy replied bitterly.

"Okay, whatever," Zack said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, they were like 'our girlfriends broke up with us because of you "pretty boys."' We were like laughing in their faces, because according to them we're "arrogant", whatever that means." The group chuckled; except for Zack because he was actually serious. He continued. "Anyway, they said for us to be 'non cool' so they could get their girl friends back! The thing was that they were serious!" At this point, Zack joined the laughing group. "Yeah, so the moral of the story: Slytherins are stupid," Zack finished off.

The DADA lesson went by way too quickly for everybody's liking. They all groaned as they packed up for their next lesson except for Zack, Freddy, Katie and Summer. It was the lesson they were most anxious for.

"So what's our next lesson?" Seamus asked with a yawn.

"Muggle Music Studies," Freddy, Zack and Katie responded at the same time. They chuckled.

"Wow! Somebody other than Hermione is actually excited for a lesson!" Ron exclaimed, slapping his cheek.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron. "Ron, I hate you! I didn't do anything to you!" Hermione walked off.

"God... guess what time of the month is it for HER? The little…" Ron called Hermione all the names he could think of under his breath.

"What's up with Hermione and Ron?" Katie asked. "I noticed that when he said Marta and Alicia were cute, she like glowered at him!"

Harry let the group pass them. Then he and Katie walked slowly behind the group.

"Okay, well every summer, Hermione and I are invited to go to Ron's house. The summer before last, it was kind of obvious that Ron and Hermione had a crush on each other. Then this summer that passed, while at his house, Ron asked Hermione out. They were dating until, erm, the middle of October or something like that."

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"Well, they started having some kind of argument about how Ron should stop teasing Hermione. It turned out it was some huge fight and Ron broke up with Hermione. They talked about their argument, agreed to disagree and decided to be friends again, even though it doesn't seem like it sometimes."

"Hermione keeps getting into fights with people," Katie noticed. "Especially with Summer. Those two keep going at it though. Their catfight started as soon as Summer sat down at the Gryffindor table."

"Wow. It's really that bad, huh?" Harry asked. "Hermione's in fights with everyone! Maybe she has social problems." He grinned.

"Harry! That is so mean!" Katie exclaimed, trying to hide a grin that Harry caught. "Besides, she got along pretty well with my friends in Herbology."

"I don't know then. I guess Hermione can't accept the fact that she's not the only smart person in Hogwarts," Harry stated.

Katie couldn't respond to Harry's statement. She considered Hermione as her friend and she didn't want to think of Hermione as "a person who thinks she's the smartest person in Hogwarts." Then again, Summer had been Katie's friend longer. Katie knew Summer to be really kind, well, when she was in a good mood.

"If I were you, I would just avoid the catfight," Harry advised, reading Katie's mind. "That way, you won't lose either of your friends."

"I know, but I can't ignore it," Katie pointed out. She sighed in frustration. "Yea right like I'm going to let them bitch at each other 24/7. I'm not trying to stop it juust because of them. For MY insanity, too!"

"Cheer up! You've obviously already forgotten what the next lesson is going to be," Harry said with a smile.

Katie thought for a moment, and then once again remembered her next lesson was Muggle Music Studies with Dewey!

"All right!" Katie exclaimed. "So where is this class going to be held?"

Harry looked at his timetable. "It changed classrooms. This term it's on the second floor."

"Harry. Class starts in 5 minutes. We're on the seventh floor. We're not going to get there on time. I so don't want to be late for my first class with Dewey. What are we going to do?" Katie DIDN'T want to miss Dewey's big lesson!

"Run fast?" Harry answered sheepishly.

_Ha... how friggin cheesy. But this chapter was written out a couple months ago so whatever lol. REVIEW PLEASE :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks again 4 all of the LOVELY reviews :P  
I just want to point out... this story is going to be LONG . So far, I'm up to 39 chapters. There IS an actual plot tho. Something to do with Katie. Voldemort will come up near the end. Anyway, enjoy! It's Dewey's Music class!_

**Chapter 20 **

The duo broke out into a run. Katie almost fell into a trap step, until Harry told her to be careful. She gratefully avoided this step and kept running. She was three steps behind him. The two reached Dewey's classroom with two minutes to spare. They waited a couple of seconds to let their pants out, and then they walked into the classroom.

Katie noticed that Ravenclaw was having the lesson with the Gryffindors. She waved happily at all of her Ravenclaw School of Rock friends. Then she chose a seat between Zack and Eleni.

Katie watched Dewey sitting on his desk strumming on his red Gibson Les Paul SG. Katie knew Dewey adored that guitar. Zack had the same one that he equally adored. Dewey was playing one of the songs the band was planning on playing for the gig on Friday. Katie could only see Dewey serious when he was playing his guitar.

"Hey, guys. Lemme introduce myself," Dewey began. He hopped off his desk and set down his guitar on a stand. "The name's Dewey Finn but you can call me that, Professor Finn, Professor D, or Mr. S." Dewey winked at his band mates who chuckled, while the rest of the students exchanged confused glances. "I'll be your teacher thing 'til school ends. Let's start off with what I'll teach. I've put together this thing called a U-NIT," Dewey said, accentuating the "u". "It's going to be called the GREAT unit… Get it? It's the G-Unit?" The students laughed because this joke was stupid-funny. "In this G-Unit, you'll be learning every type of music except for country, 'cause I HATE country K? I'll also be choosing to have a class 'factoter' every week. Summer, you can be our factoter this week to show the other peeps what you have to do."

"Okay, no problem," Summer said. Hermione scowled jealously.

"We'll start off with the kind of music you like and we'll work with it," Dewey said. "So what do you like?"

"Liza Manelli," Zack said to Katie in Billy's voice. Billy was the band stylist. Katie couldn't stop giggling.

"Okay, uh, you. What's your name?" Dewey had picked Neville.

"Billy Talent," he responded. The class laughed and Neville blushed. "I mean, uh… my name is Neville. Th-that's the band I like. Billy Talent.

"Hey, don't get all over yourself. It's just an honest mistake. So you're into punk rock I guess. Okay what about you?" Dewey asked picking Hannah Abbott.

"I LOVE Hilary Duff," Hannah gushed.

"So you're into pop music, then," Dewey said. He asked a couple more students, but he kept getting unsatisfactory answers. "What about you?" Dewey asked Harry, successfully hiding his exasperation. "What band do you like?"

"Metallica," Harry answered simply.

"Yes! Yes, I like that answer!" Dewey said energetically. "Okay Mr. Harry, why do you like Metallica?"

"I don't know. I never thought of that," Harry responded straightforwardly.

"Well, you'll think of it now. Why do you like Metallia?"

"Because they're music is awesome."

"Good, now when do you listen to Metallica music the most?"

Harry thought for a moment, then he came up with an honest answer. "Right before I'm about to play a Quidditch game."

"Why then?" Dewey asked.

"Because it gets me pumped up for the game."

"Exactly! Yes, I couldn't of put it better myself! This is one of the ways we use music!" Dewey exclaimed. "We get pumped up for something. Music gives us energy. You guys got it?" Dewey stared at the class astoundedly. "HUH-LO! Wakey, wakey! Write that down." The sound of rustling for parchment and quills echoed through the class. The students immediately began taking notes.

"Let's move onto another way we use music. We'll use… um… Hilary Duff as an example. Okay Ms. Hannah, when do you listen to Hilary Duff?"

Hannah thought. "I don't know. When I'm happy?"

"Good, good!" Dewey called. "We can use music to express our feelings! Great answer. There's one main way we use music, rock music in particular. My band might know it. When do we use rock music?

"When we're sticking it to the man!" Zack answered pumping fist into the air.

"Zack Attack, you are absolutely correct!" Dewey said pointing to Zack. "Five points to whatever your house is. Mr. Cool," Dewey said, referring to Laurence. "Explain what the man is."

"Oh, no, no. I'm not very good at explaining this stuff. No, pick someone else," Laurence replied.

Dewey marched up to Laurence. "Uh, Laurence. Do you play rock music?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you like rock music?

"Yes, it is wonderful."

"Then you're capable of explaining what the man is. So explain on."

"Okay." Laurence took a deep breath in. "The man is the person who makes you very mad and you extremely dislike."

"Go on…"

"There are many examples of the man. Just about anything that disorders a person or a group or a law and etcetera can be the man."

"Now where can we find the man, Laurence?" Dewey asked.

"In Britney Spears!" Freddy shouted out. The class laughed.

"Freddy, how the hell is Britney Spears the man?" Dewey asked exasperatedly.

"Well, she's **_A_** man," Zack answered. The class broke out into laughter again.

"Whatever, I was talking to Laurence. So where can we find the man?"

"Um, you can find the man anywhere," Laurence answered.

"Dude, you gotta explain."

"Well, the man can be on TV, your parents, or anyone you truly dislike."

"Thank you Mr. Cool. You are exactly right!" Dewey exclaimed. "5 points to whatever you house is. Now let's listen to some music that was inspired by the man." Dewey went to his CD rack that swiveled. It was so tall that it reached the ceiling! Dewey picked out a CD and put into his stereo.

The Shania Twain song "Up" was blaring out of the speakers.

"Up, up, up, there's only one way up from here," Shania Twain sang.

Dewey's eyes furrowed. "Okay, who put this CD into my rack? This is the TOTAL opposite of what I wanted.

"That's my CD Dewey!" Billy called out. The class laughed and he blushed.

Dewey sighed as he gave Billy the Shania Twain CD. For the rest of the lesson he showed songs that were inspired by "The Man." He finished the lesson off with "Never Again" by Nickelback. He then dismissed the class. Freddy, Zack, Katie and Summer stayed behind to repeatedly congratulate him

"Dewey, we still going to Hagrid's?" Katie asked.

"Right!" Dewey said, slapping his forehead. "I forgot to tell you guys! You have flying lessons at 4:30. We're going tomorrow."

"Flying? In the winter? On broomsticks?" Summer complained.

"Wicked! Flying?" Freddy asked with his eyes wide open.

"Yeah, so get going!" Dewey ordered. "It's on the Quidditch Field! Oh! And bring your partner things with you!"

The four found their partners waiting for them in the hall and told them about the flying lessons. They all grabbed extra jackets from their dormitories and were on their way to the Quidditch Field talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"You're going to love flying," Ron told Katie. They had been walking together. "It's so awesome!"

"It seems so hard, though. I'm really nervous," Katie admitted.

"About what?" Ron asked.

"Well, about falling off the side of my broom!" Katie exclaimed. "This guy in Diagon Alley showed Freddy, me, Zack and this other girl from our band how to fly, but it wasn't really proper. It was kind of all rushed. I sort of got the hang of it, but not quite."

"If you're not good after this lesson, which I guarantee you will be, Harry and I can teach you to fly or something. You're not leaving Hogwarts without knowing how to fly on a broomstick," Ron promised.

"Aw! Thanks!" Katie glanced at Harry. He was telling Freddy and Zack about the Quidditch World Cup. "So I suppose Harry's pretty good at flying since you're suggesting him to me."

"Yeah, he's awesome at flying. He's a brilliant Seeker, too.

"You play Keeper right? What's it like?"

"Last year, I was always so nervous for the games that I literally SUCKED. Now I've gotten used to the games, so I'm not too bad."

"I bet you're really talented," Katie said with a smile.

"Katie! Make up your mind!" Freddy said jokingly. "First you're with Zack, then with Seamus, then with Harry, now with Ron!"

"You're so funny," Katie said sarcastically.

"I know I am," Freddy said, walking alongside Ron and Katie.

"You're just jealous," Katie said with a grin.

"Yes, Katie. I am so jealous that you because most of your friends are guys," Freddy said in a dull voice. "And I'm jealous that Ron wants to bang you."

"It's obvious that you want him to bang you," Katie replied. Ron punched Freddy's shoulder before Freddy could say he was joking. "Anyway, aren't you dying to play Quidditch?" Katie asked.

"Hell yes!" Freddy exclaimed. "I'm excited just to watch it!"

"Me too! Ron plays on the Gryffindor team."

"Cool, what position is it again?" Freddy asked.

"Keeper," Ron answered proudly. Freddy looked at Ron confusedly.

"Goalie," Katie translated.

"Oh! Awesome." Freddy saw that Ron had been carrying his broom. The Hogwarts boys had grabbed their brooms so they could do some flying as well. "Wow! Is that your broom?"

"Yup! It's from the Comet series." Ron proudly handed his broom over to Freddy, who examined it as he walked. He handed it back to Ron.

"Your broom is cool. Harry showed me his, too. It looks pretty good, too."

"My broom isn't half as good as Harry's," Ron admitted.

"But you have a different position than Harry's," Katie pointed out. "Your broom is probably suits Keeping while his broom probably suits Seeking."

Ron pondered this. "Hmm… I never thought of it that way."

Harry, Ron, Freddy, Zack, Katie, Summer and Hermione reached the Quidditch pitch with an excited feeling, all except for Summer and Hermione who had been bickering over who had invented Quidditch.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hehe... thanks again for all the reviews! I'm on chapter 39 right now (In the writing process) Don't forget to check out my fanfic "Summer of '04" if you haven't already. I recently finished a one shot and I'm working on one fic and and a mini fic.  
Anyways ENJOY! It's the group's flying lesson :D.  
_

**Chapter 21**

As soon as the group reached the pitch, their jaws dropped. Ron, Hermione and Seamus were the only ones that weren't as impressed. The Quidditch field had been completely covered in a big dome. Inside the dome, there was freshly cut grass, and a sun was streaming at the top of it. The hoops were also inside the dome, and they were gleaming from the artificial sun. It looked very inviting.

Madame Hooch was knocking angrily on the dome's transparent walls to get the group's attention. When they looked at her, she beckoned for them to come in. They quickly escaped the cold snow storm to go into the dome.

When Katie entered the dome, she could feel the warmth practically melt her cheeks. She, Freddy, Zack and Summer started taking off their extra sweaters. Katie saw Madame Hooch with an untidy stack of broomsticks in her arms. She had a short hair cut with gray hair among a small amount of black hair. She hurriedly handed each Freddy, Katie, Zack and Summer a broomstick. The four exchanged confused glances as they nervously examined the broomsticks in their hands.

"Okay, I'm Madame Hooch the Quidditch referee and flying instructor," Madame Hooch presented. "Let's get this over with before the dome starts wear off." She looked concernedly at the dome. "Now, get into a horizontal line facing me. Mr. Jones! I said horizontal!" Harry, Seamus, Hermione and Ron sat, leaning against the dome. They agreed with Madame Hooch that they would help their partners while they were actually flying. "Place your brooms on the floor on your right. Good, now place your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

"Up," Katie called. Instantly, her broom came up. She smiled

While Hermione had been entertained by feeling the dome, Harry, Ron and Seamus had been watching their friends' attempts at bringing up their brooms. When they saw Katie's broom come up, their mouths dropped and their eyebrows went up.

"How did she do that?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"No idea," Seamus replied. "All I know is that that was the second time I've seen this happen. The first being Harry." Seamus punched Harry lightly on the shoulder.

Harry continued to look at Katie's broom in her hand. His head was slightly to the side, still amazed that her broom came up at the first attempt even though she wasn't a pure witch.

Zack's came up after five attempts, Freddy's after seven, and Summer's only after twelve, something Hermione found amusing.

"Well done," Madame Hooch congratulated when all four had their brooms in their hands. "Now to get to flying. Mount your brooms." Katie quietly thanked her mind for reminding her to put on a pair of black pants before coming to the lesson rather than the uniform skirt. "Kick off from the floor, linger in the air for a moment, then come back down. Got it? Now on my whistle. Three- Two- One…" Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

Summer kicked off from the floor and nothing happened. Freddy kicked off, but while he hovered, he fell off the side. Zack kicked off and hovered, but fell when he landed. Katie was a different story. She kicked off, hovered, and then landed perfectly."

"Pretty good for a first timer, Ms Miller," Madame Hooch commented. "Good job!"

"Thanks," Katie said with a smile.

"Get with your partners now!" Madame Hooch ordered. "They will take you higher up into the air." Madame Hooch quickly went to Summer, who needed the most help.

Katie met Harry in the middle of the dome. Each pair had their own spot.

Harry smiled at Katie. "Way to go!" He praised. "You flew amazingly for your first time!"

"Thanks! It felt amazing!"

"Now I'm going to take you there." Harry pointed up at the top of the dome. Katie gulped. "You too scared?" He asked softly.

Katie wasn't all that thrilled with heights, but she immediately maintained courage. "I came here partly for adventure," she said with a grin. "So I better face my fear."

"Brilliant," Harry said, grinning as well. "We'll go up slowly, okay? One, two, three!" Harry and Katie kicked off from the floor. Katie was a natural on the broom. The dome was very high up. The roof couldn't even be seen.

"Bet you can't catch me," she challenged.

"Bet you I can!"

"Okay fine, try to catch meeeeeeee…" Katie was zooming high into the air. Harry sped after her. Because Harry's broomstick was a Firebolt, one of the fastest models in the world, he stayed close behind Katie. However, she kept making unexpected sharp turns that kept throwing Harry off. Her technique reminded Harry of Angelina, a Gryffindor girl who was the former Chaser for Gryffindor. She had already graduated from the school.

After five minutes of this fame, Katie reached the top. She touched the top and stuck her tongue out at Harry, who laughed.

Harry noticed Katie's disappointed face when she looked outside. "Flying is much more fun when you don't have limitations," he said.

"Yeah, it must be," she agreed. "Want to go back down?"

"Sure, but no racing, or chasing or whatever," Harry said exhaustedly.

"How can you be tired of sitting on your butt?" Katie asked with a skeptical grin.

Harry was stumped. "I don't know, but let's have a NICE, SMOOTH ride down."

"Fine…" It took the two twice as long to get down to the ground. The two found Hermione and Summer having a major argument.

"…almost fell off my broom!" Summer shrieked. "I could have broken my neck!"

"It's not my fault you're so ditzy!" Hermione shot. "Did you expect me to hold you up on your broom like a baby?"

"No, but you could have been more helpful!" Summer angrily insisted.

"It's also not my fault that you're so fat that your weight brought you down!"

This comment really got to Summer. "You must not have seen me barely hanging off my broom behind your bushy brown hair!"

This comment really got to Hermione. "I still think that anyone with common sense could have stayed on a broom!"

"Are you deaf or are you stupid?" Summer furiously questioned. "Maybe you didn't hear me screaming for helpl! The partners are APPARENTLY supposed to ASSIST with the flying!"

Madame Hooch blew her whistle. "Girls! Time out or I'll start docking off points." Hermione and Summer immediately stopped yelling. "Now both of you girls did wrong. Summer, you should have been paying more attention to the posture I showed you. Hermione, you should have helped Summer to fly on her broom; you have to realize that this is the first time flying. Now shake hands and say you're sorry." Hermione and Summer had their arms crossed in front of them. They were standing back to back. "NOW!" Madame Hooch ordered fiercely. "Don't make me start handing out detentions!"

Summer and Hermione abruptly mumbled sorry. Their eyes were narrowed at each other. Their hands barely touched when they retreated. Madame Hooch sighed and dismissed the group, telling them that their next lesson would be same place, same time, next week.

This time, Summer raced ahead of the group.

"Summer, you want me to walk you?" Katie asked concernedly.

"No, I'd rather be alone," Summer replied. "Thanks anyway."

"Just call me if you want to talk, okay?" Katie assured comfortingly.

"Thanks, Katie," Summer said with a forced smile. Katie watched Summer head up to the castle.

"Don't be too worried about her," Zack advised soothingly. "She just, well… doesn't get along with Hermione."

"But I wish she did, though." Katie looked at Hermione, who had been talking to Harry, most likely about Summer. "Hermione is an awesome person. Summer just doesn't know that."

"Katie, you shouldn't get involved with this," Zack warned. "If they want to be friends, they will be."

"So wait… I have to let them argue?" Katie asked defensively.

"Come on Katie! There's always one person we truly hate! Like I hate that girl from school… Danielle what's-her-face? And Freddy hates her friend Lindsey. And Harry hates Draco. And…"

"Okay, okay," Katie interrupted. "I get your point." The group reached the warmth of the Great Hall. They headed up the stairs to get to the Common Room. "But Hermione and Summer are so alike! It's almost impossible to see them not get along!"

Zack thought for a moment. "I suppose it's like that saying 'Too many cooks in a kitchen.' You can't have two nerds in one room."

"Don't call them nerds!" Katie exclaimed.

"What do I call them then?"

"Academically ahead people!"

Zack looked at Katie to see if she was joking. She wasn't so he continued. "Well both Summer and Hermione are ACADEMICALLY AHEAD. It's in their nature to try to show each other up!"

"Yeah, but I really don't want them to continue their 'showing up-ness'," Katie persisted. "If I could only talk to them to make them realize that…"

Zack stopped walking and faced Katie. She faced him, too. "Katie, please don't," Zack persuaded softly. "They're just going to get mad at you."

Katie looked at Hermione, who continued to talk to Harry. She looked extremely upset. "But I…"

"Katie, it's enough to see Summer and Hermione upset." Zack looked Katie in the eye. "I don't want to see my best friend upset along with them. Promise me you won't get involved with them, okay?"

Katie looked at Zack in the eye, as well. Her heart melted to see him being so sincere. She sighed. "Fine, I won't get involved with them today." Katie grinned. Then she saw Zack build up an exasperated face. "I'm kidding, Zack! I swear! I won't get involved with Summer and Hermione's argument… at all!"

Zack sighed with a smile. He side hugged Katie as she side hugged him back. They let go and they started walking back to the tower. Seamus came out of nowhere, went in between Katie and Zack and dangled his arms over their shoulders.

"Cheers! What are the two best mates talking about?" Seamus asked cheerfully.

"Summer and Hermione," Katie mumbled.

"You two are best off forgetting about those two," Seamus advised. "Hermione is just being a drama queen. Nothing new… So let me give you a tour of the fifth floor."


	22. Chapter 22

_Ehh... sorry it's been so long (i'd like to thank School-of-Rock101 for reminding me lol. This story... damn its long. Probably 50 chapters. I'm HOPING 2 get 4 reviews per chapter before I post another up lol. So if I get four the first day i puta new chap.up, then expect a new chapter that same day (Hope you understand that lol)_

_Anyways, check out my two other fics ASAP ! They're one shots to TWO great songs and you wont be disappointed lol. _

_I leave you with this one! ENJOY!  
Please... lol_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"This food is awesome," Freddy managed between mouthfuls. "This stuff over here is pretty good, too!" He helped himself to his fourth serving of Yorkshire pudding while Summer rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Freddy, there is such a thing as eating too much," Summer said.

"Summer, let the guy eat whatever he wants," Zack replied. "It's not like we have some of this food back home."

"Whatever," Summer haughtily. "I'm going back to the dormitory where I can do my homework without being bothered." She threw an obvious glare at Hermione.The bushy haired girlopened her mouth to reply, but Summer had already walked off.

Hermione turned to Katie, who she was sitting beside. "That girl has a lot of nerve! I didn't even say anything to her!"

"It's probably not one of Summer's best days," Katie assured. She was just about to ask Hermione if she and Summer had actually gotten into a real conversation when she remembered the promise she made to Zack about not getting involved with Summer and Hermione's fight.

She looked over at Zack and smiled. Katie was confused why Zack didn't want her to get her two friends to get along. Then, all of a sudden, she became aware that they might hate her. Katie could just imagine Summer when she would try to convince her that Hermione had good qualities.

"_So now you're on HER side!" Summer would yell. "I thought we were friends, Katie! Well go off and be with her then, for all I care!" _

Katie realized that instant that Zack didn't want her to get hurt. Her heart melted. She loved having him as a best friend.

"Earth to Katie!" Seamus called, waving his hand in front of Katie's face.

Katie jumped. "What? Oh… sorry," she mumbled, flustered.

"Viktor Krum! We're meeting him now!" Ron said anxiously. "How could you forget?"

"Victor Krum? Oh boy! Shame on me!" Katieexlaimed jokingly. She giggled as she witnessed Ron's face turn to the color of a tomato. "I'm just kidding. You know I love you."

Ron grinned. "It's obvious girls can't resist me."

"I don't know what you're talking about Weasley," Malfoy's voice said distinctively behind the group, "Because you've obviously got yourself confused with me." Draco put his hand around Katie's waist. "You busy tonight, babe? I know a place where we can 'boom-boom' if you know what I mean."

Katie was annoyed. She was fed up with Malfoy's irritating tactics. As she brushed his hand off her waist, she said, "Listen, are you stupid or didn't you hear me the first time we met: I AM NOT INTERSTED IN YOU!"

"We can change that if we got to know each other," Draco said, trying to lure Katie into his mischievous smile that got girls to fall for him. He was surprised by the way she resisted.

Harry stepped up to Malfoy and the two were face to face. "Malfoy, is it me or has your hair color gone to your head? Katie said she wasn't interested!" He exclaimed angrily.

"You're always in the way, Potter," Malfoy spat. "You think you're being a hero, coming to 'save her' as you probably think. That girlreally does wantme, so she can just come with me right now. And don't think about getting in her way again."

"Hey, wait up blonde-boy!" Katie exclaimed. "I never said I wanted to come with you!I'm afraid that the bleach that makes you stupid will rub off of me.So why don't you march that little British ass up to your table," Katie finished coolly.

"The guygot burned..." Zack mumbled.

Draco's, along with the rest of the group's, mouth dropped open. He had never been dissed by a girl. He finally closed his mouth, but he had nothing to say. He muttered some thing Katie couldn't hear, and he stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Katie I never saw this side of you," Freddy finally said in a hushed voice. Everybody was in awe. They were so used to Katie being so nice and polite.

"I know!" Zack said with a grin. "It's usually Alicia who's a sassy little bi-"

Katie grinnedas Harrypunched Zack's shoulder before he could finish."Viktor Krum is probably waiting for us. Let's go!" Katie reminded.She led the way with Ron babbling excitedly at her side. When she saw that Hermione was very reluctant to go, she retreated.

"Hermione, aren't you going to come?" Katie asked.

"I don't want to come," Hermione said, trying to hide her disappointment. "But you go! Have a good time!"

"I'm not about to leave you behind," Katie insisted kindly. She saw that Hermione kept shifting her eyes. "What's up?" Katie still remembered what Lavender and Parvarti had told her about her and Viktor Krum's relationship, but she wanted to hear Hermione's side of it.

Hermione looked at Katie with trusting eyes. "Fine, I'll tell you." She sighed. "Well, me and Viktor… we were sort of going out. We actually got along great with each other! We had the most interesting conversations, now that I think about it. I thought the two of us, you know, had something going."

"That is so sweet!" Katie commented. "What happened?"

"His parents forbade him to see me," Hermione said sadly. "He had an arranged marriage coming up soon. I got really mad at him that he hadn't told me about it, so I stopped talking to him."

"So why don't you go see him now, Hermione?" Katie persisted. "Then you two can talk it out, and get back together again! It'll be awesome!"

"Well, it's not that simple… What about his soon-to-be bride?"

"If he really does like you, she won't even be an issue," Katie persuaded. "Come on! Please come!"

"Well…" Hermione said, starting to be convinced, but then she resisted. "No, Katie. I won't go," she said firmly. "I'm way too young to start worrying about love problems anyway. No, I won't go."

Katie looked Hermione in the eye and chuckled. "Hermione, 10 and 11 years old are way too young to start worrying about love problems. But you'll be 17 this year! And you said so yourself that you thought that you two had a thing going."

Hermione thought about it. "Fine, but only 15 minutes, then I'm going right back to the common room."

Katie rolled her eyes knowing that wasn't about to happen. "Fine, then let's go!" Katie grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her to the Front Entrance.

The two found they're friends and Viktor Krum sitting on the staircase laughing. Viktor was actually the first one to see the girls.

"Katie! You made it!" He exclaimed. He was definitely happy to see her. Viktor smiled broadly when he saw Hermione. "And you 'ave brought Hermy-own-ninny!"

Hermione's face was flushed and she giggled nervously. "H-hi Viktor."

"We were all just talking about your flying lesson! 'Arry told me that you vere an excellent flyer."

Katie smiled at Harry and then at Viktor. "I just thought it was a lot of fun! I can't wait to do it again!"

"Flying is vun of my favorite pastimes."

"Harry! Why don't we take them to the Room of Requirement," Seamus suggested excitedly. Harry agreed and led the way.

"What's the Room of Requirement?" Katie asked Parvati.

"It's this really wonderful room that changes into whatever you need," Parvati explained. Viktor was listening in since he didn't know about it either.

"Like if you want a room with food, it will turn into a kitchen. Or if you want a room to study in, it will provide the books you need and probably a really comfy chair," Lavender added.

"What will the room look like when it's not being used?" Katie asked.

"That's the freaky part! It disappears!" Parvati replied.

"Sounds cool!" Katie commented. "So what…" She was interrupted by Argus Filch, the shaggy grey haired, old caretaker. His cat, Mrs. Norris accompanied him.

"Where do you all think you're going?" Mr. Filch asked with suspicion.

"We're showing our guests around the castle," Parvati replied innocently.

Katie saw that Mr. Filch's hair looked so unwashed that it was granular and greasy. She shivered, not wanting to know the feeling his hands would have felt every time he ran his hands through his hair.

Mr. Filch looked at his watch and scowled. "Just remember that you have a curfew. If I catch any of you," Mr. Filch pointed at each person, "out after curfew, I'll have you in for it." He smiled a mad, crazy smile and walked away. "Come, Mrs. Norris." The janitor walked away with his cat at his side.

Zack continued glaring at the janitor. "Whatta loser..."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "I hate him."

"Why is he so mean?" Katie asked.

"Because he's a Squib!" Parvati answered. She chuckled.

"What's a Squib?"

"It's a person who has at least one parent that attended a magic school and that person wasn't invited to come," Parvarti explained. "Since that person knows about the magical world, they can learn magic, even though they won't be too good at it."

"Kind of like me," Katie thought to herself.

Katie, Zack, Freddy, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Viktor and then Neville, who caught up with the group, all walked excitedly to the Room of Requirement, all talking animatedly amongst each other.

The room was on the seventh floor; it was across from a vast tapestry of a man attempting to teach trolls how to do ballet. Katie stopped to look at it, wondering who the foolish man was.

"That's Barnabas the Barmy," Neville explained to Katie, reading her mind. "People say he was drunk when he was trying to teach trolls to dance."

"So this really did happen?" Katie asked

"Definitely! There's this one kid in Ravenclaw that claims that Barnabas the Barmy was his grandfather's great uncle." Neville studied Barnabas's crazy eyes.

"Doesn't look like much to be proud of though." Katie chuckled. They turned to their friends who were anxiously waiting to go into the room.

* * *

_Come on... hit that lil button that makes me happy.. Yeah, that one that says "Submit Review" :D _


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the wait! Grr... Im so forgetful. Im still writing though. People have probably lost interest already. Oh well... continuing with the story. 

I love this chapter because I wish I had what they are about to encounter! 

**Chapter 23**

Ron opened the door to the Room of Requirement. As the students stepped inside, their eyes widened with bliss.

The room was two or three times bigger than the Hogwarts dormitories. A big, muggle stereo stood against a wall. In one corner was a game area complete with a pool table, a ping pong table and a foosball table. There was a muggle fridge with cupboards lining the wall beside it that were probably holding food. There was even a sink! On the other side of the room, inviting comfortable-looking, squashy neon lime green sofas formed a large square. There were spaces between each sofa. A coffee table in the middle of the "square" with a couple decks of cards gleamed luxuriously. There was also a table with two chairs facing each other along one of the walls. The table was a built in Wizard's Chess board, with a drawer under it that kept the pieces.

The group tried not to waste time goggling at the room. They soon got 'acquainted' with it and began to play with its toys.

There happened to be a CD rack with a bunch of CD's so Zack went straight to the stereo. He chose to put on some Gino Beats, and soon the room was filled with music that everybody seemed to bob there heads to.

The boys all decided to play pool, so the girls headed toward the lime green couches. Katie plopped onto one, and found a magazine basket with a bunch of recent magazines beside her sofa. There were even a couple of them that she loved to read back home! She showed the basket to the girls and soon they were all comparing fashions, and who was in and who was out.

Soon after, Viktor, Harry, Zack, Freddy, Ron, Seamus and Neville finished their game (Seamus and Zack had won) and they joined the girls at the couches. They began to talk about everything imaginable.

"Yaw, so he said 'I'm going to rule the vorld vun day,' and vut do I do? I smile and nod politely, pretending I know vut he's talking about," Viktor finished off. Nobody laughed at his punch line. "Oh... and I called him gay." They all laughed.

Katie got up with Lavender to get some snacks. The duo found some pop in the fridge. They found chips and put them in bowls. They also got some mini sandwiches going. The girls did this while dancing to the song, "I Need a Miracle."

Katie and Lavender returned to the couches with the trays of food and drinks. The rest of the group thanked them and started pigging out while talking and laughing and joking. Katie wished Summer was with them several times.

They all started playing a game of Signal kneeled around the coffee table. Katie was partnered off with Seamus. She felt bad for Harry who was partnered off with Parvati because she would start bursting out laughing when she had four of a kind. She had had a couple Cokes too many.

After a couple rounds of Signal, and a couple rounds of pop, the group split up once again. Hermione and Viktor were talking quietly to each other while playing Wizard's Chess; Ron, Freddy, Seamus and Neville were playing another game of pool while Parvati kept score since she was way too hyper to do anything else; and Zack and Harry played Katie and Lavender at Foosball.

"This so isn't fair!" Katie protested playfully while she played offence. "You two have stronger shots than we do!"

"What?" Harry asked pretending to be alarmed. "Like this one?" Harry's center players, Katie had no idea which one, whacked the small white ball into Lavender's net. This made the game tied. The next goal would win.

"Hey!" Lavender whined. "Be nice!" She threw another ball into the table.

"It's alright Lavender," Katie reassured. "All's fair in love and war."

"What love?" Zack asked, his eyes on the table.

"The love of the game," Katie finished off coolly. She whacked the ball into Zack's net. The little sirens on the corners flashed. Katie and Lavender cheered.

"Love of the game?" Harry asked. "Do you mean you love soccer, as you say it, then?"

"I love it!" Katie exclaimed. "What about you?"

"It's an okay game," Harry managed. "I'll sit and watch a game, but I'm not exactly crazy about it. I'm more into Quidditch."

"God, don't you ever shut up about Quidditch?" Katie asked sarcastically.

"I promise that I'll play Quidditch with you in the spring," Harry promised. "Then you'll get even more annoyed."

"Sorry to break up the good time guys, but what time is it?" Neville asked worriedly.

Zack glanced at his watch. "10 minutes before curfew." The curfew for the sixth years was 9:30 PM.

"I guess we better leave," Hermione said. The group looked around their room once more before they reluctantly left. Then they were out in the corridor, making their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Viktor said that he would walk the group back.

Katie noticed that Hermione and Viktor had been holding hands. 'I guess they're back together,' she thought to herself and she smiled. Then she noticed that Neville and Parvati were holding hands behind them. Katie made a mental note to ask Parvati about her and Neville. Then Lavender was holding hands with Freddy behind Parvati and Neville. Katie made another mental note about asking Lavender about her and Freddy. Katie couldn't stop giggling when Ron and Seamus started holding hands as a joke behind Lavender and Freddy. She knew they were joking but it was still pretty funny.

"I feel so left out!" Zack complained playfully. He, Harry and Katie had been walking a bit behind the "lovebird group" as they liked to call it.

"Yeah, everybody's coupled up! Even Ron and Seamus are together," Harry added, which brought a laugh to the trio.

"Not a problem!" Katie declared. Because she was in the middle of the two boys, she grabbed Zack and Harry's hands and they scurried to walk behind Ron and Seamus.

There were a couple of Sixth and Seventh Years out in the halls. When they saw the group all holding hands with someone or other, they raised their eyebrows. They got a good laugh when they saw Ron and Seamus holding hands.

The three couples up at the front had no idea what was going on at the back.

Ron, Seamus, Katie, Harry and Zack overheard Neville telling Parvati that she was "breathtakingly beautiful."

Seamus turned to Ron and said, trying to keep a straight face, "Ronald, my love, you are so breathtakingly beautiful." Seamus snorted, but Ron, Katie, Zack and Harry burst out laughing. The three real couples at the front looked back to see what had happened but kept walking. The five stopped walking just to laugh.

When they stopped, Zack turned to Seamus. "Seamus! I can't believe you're cheating on me!" This made the five laugh so hard they were holding onto their stomachs.

"By the way you guys are going, we'll never reach the tower," Freddy complained. "Hurry it up!"

"Sorry if we were ruining your date, lover boy," Ron muttered so that only Katie, Harry, Seamus and Zack heard. They kept walking, continuing to hold hands and trying to stifle their laughs.

The group returned to their tower. Katie saw Viktor and Hermione kiss good night. "I guess they've REALLY made up," Katie thought and stepped into the portrait hole.

The bass guitarist saw her friend sitting on the long table with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a quill in her other hand. Summer had been working on her homework.

"Hey Tinker Bell," Katie greeted Summer. She took a seat beside her and smiled. "I can't believe you are actually doing homework!" Katie added playfully.

"Well, some of it is due tomorrow!" Summer prompted.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, don't remind me! So what homework do we have for tomorrow?"

"Just read what's in my agenda," Summer said, not even taking her eyes off her parchment.

Katie found the agenda flipped to Monday.

_**Care of Magical Creatures-** **Professor Hagrid:** Demiguise Portrait_

_**Transfiguration-****Professor McGonagall** Practice 'Fereverto'_

_**Divination-****Professor Trelawny** Report on Tea Leaf Reading in Renaissance (Monday)_

_**Charms- Professor Flitwick: **(None)_

_**Potions-****Professor Snape** Report on Purposes and Effects on Newt Skin and Powdered _. _ Frog Eyes_

Katie was impressed when she saw Summer's homework list. It was so organized, not to mention COLOR CO-ORDINATED. "Thanks, Summer," Katie said as she gave Summer back her agenda.

"Hm," was all Summer said. Katie guessed it was a "you're welcome" but she didn't want to interrupt Summer again by asking. Besides, Katie had her own homework to catch up on.

Katie decided all she had to work on was the Potions report. The Demiguise portrait was finished (Parvarti had fixed the ear), she had _Fereverto_ down pretty good, and the Divination report wasn't due until Monday. She took a Potions book that Summer wasn't using and looked for information, but she found nothing on Newt Skin or Powdered Frog Eyes. She heaved out a sigh of frustration.

"Hey! Need some help?" Harry asked as he slid into a seat beside Katie.

"Is it that obvious?" Katie snapped. She muttered a sorry for being so rude.

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you out," Harry offered. Katie thanked him 10 times. Then he showed her how to properly find "Newt Skin" and "Powdered Frog Eyes" and what Snape expected from his reports. The two finished their reports at a quarter after 10.

Katie got up to go to bed. "Thanks again Harry! I'll bet we'll both get a high mark on this!"

"Don't be so sure," Harry warned. "If Snape doesn't like you, he'll just give you a bad grade."

Katie frowned. "That is so unfair!" She protested. "So basically he's grading you on whether or not you two get along?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said with a shrug.

Katie thought about this and decided she was tired. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow. Thanks once again!"

"No problem. Later."

Wow... I edited it. Wow.. how bland. And this is my work I'm talking about. I think I should discontinue and just either start fresh or focus on my FABULOUS other fics (seriously... they aren't like other cliches lol.) Anyways... I dunno.

LYL!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Parvati, what looks better, Strawberry Delight or Blueberry Bliss?" Lavender asked as Katie walked in the room. Lavender had been holding up two kinds of lip gloss.

"Whatever looks shinier," Parvati replied, not even looking up from her magazine. She had been lying on her stomach across her bed.

"Hey guys," Katie greeted as she walked toward her bed. She began to change into her pajamas. "Don't you know it's like 10:00PM right now?"

"Yeah, but I'm not all that tired," Lavender replied. She was seated on one of the three vanity tables that the girls had arranged way before School of Rock's arrival.

"Oh right! And I have a question for you guys. Hermione, Summer, get you're butts over here!" Katie ordered playfully. Hermione and Summer reluctantly put down their books to join Katie, Parvati and Lavender. Lavender and Hermione sat on the same vanity table's chair, while Katie and Summer sat cross legged on Parvati's bed on either side of her. Parvati remained in her exact same position.

"Summer you wouldn't believe who Hermione and Lavender and Parvati were holding hands with!" Katie squealed.

"Who?" Summer asked curiously with a grin.

"Well, Hermione was holding hands with Viktor Krum, and Parvati was holding hands with Neville, and Lavender was holding hands with Freddy!" Katie exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Summer asked with her eyes wide open with a wider grin.

Parvati and Lavender squealed, "YES!" Hermione got the feeling that the question hadn't been directed at her so she said nothing. She just smiled broadly.

"And guess what?" Parvati said. "Neville asked me out!" The girls screeched. There were questions flying everywhere.

"And our own Freddy with a Hogwarts girlfriend!" Summer added. "That's our boy!"

Katie giggled. "So did he ask you out?" She asked Lavender.

Lavender sighed. "No, unfortunately he didn't." Then she smiled. "But there was flirting going on!"

"That's so adorable! You two would make a FAB couple!" Katie gushed. She turned her attention over to Hermione. "So did you and Viktor patch things up?"

Hermione beamed. "Yes! He said that he doesn't care about his horrid arranged wife thing. He told his parents that he had already met a wonderful English girl!"

"Aww!" Katie, Lavender and Parvati said. Summer smiled weakly and looked at the floor.

"Oh Summer! You should have seen the sight we made when we were coming back!" Parvarti reminisced.

"Oh yes! When we were all holding hands? Classic!" Lavender said.

"Really? I wish I had seen this! What happened?" Summer asked trying to hide her envy.

"Well, when we were walking back to the tower Hermione and Viktor were holding hands, then Parvati and Neville were walking behind them also holding hands, and then Lavender and Freddy were walking behind THEM holding hands," Katie retold.

"Why were you laughing so hard with the guys behind us?" Lavender asked Katie.

"Yeah! Did we look that stupid?" Hermione inquired jokingly.

Katie laughed, remembering what had happened. She recounted when Ron and Seamus were holding hands behind Lavender and Freddy and about how she held Zack and Harry's hands behind them. Then she made the girls laugh by telling them about how Seamus thought Ron was "breathtakingly beautiful" and how Zack claimed that Seamus was apparently "cheating" on him. At the end of the account, the girls howled with laughter.

A fifth year prefect came into the dormitory. Her brow was furrowed. She held her index finger over her lip while she said, "SSH!"

The girls giggled when she left. They put out the flame torches and went to their own beds. This did not prevent the girls from talking. They spoke in whispers.

"So Katie, do you like him?" Hermione whispered to Katie loud enough so the other girls could hear.

"Who?" Katie asked.

"Harry! Do you like him?" Hermione repeated.

"You're not the first person who's asked me that! And yes, I do like Harry. But as like, a best friend, you know?"

"Okay…" Hermione didn't sound all that convinced.

The boys had stayed up to talk as well in their dormitory. They left one torch on. Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor 6th year who was friends with Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Ron, had already fallen asleep.

Ron was polishing his broom on his bed, Freddy was polishing his drum sticks on Ron's bed, Neville was playing with his toad, Trevor, cross legged on his own bed, Harry was leaning against a wall. He was in the space between Ron and Neville's bed. He had one knee up and the other leg was lying on the floor. He had one arm dangling over his knee. Zack was sitting in a chair in front of Neville's bed. He was lightly strumming his acoustic guitar, which we had picked up after lessons had ended. Seamus was looking through Zack's book of CD's on Neville's bed.

"So what did you think of tonight?" Zack asked everybody.

"What part of it?" Neville asked with a smile.

"Every part! What did you think?"

"Well, let's take this one part at a time," Harry suggested. 'The room: unpredictable; the games in the room: brilliant; the walk back: hilarious; the girls: hot!" The boys chuckled and agreed with Harry.

"Yeah the walk back was pretty funny. Ron, I was kidding when we were walking back. I'm not gay, okay?" Seamus said with a grin.

Ron dropped his broom. He looked up and faked a face of horror. "I thought we really had something going on for real Seamus!"

Seamus went wide eyed. "What!"

"Dude, I'm kidding!"

Seamus, Harry, Zack, Freddy, and Neville let out a sigh of relief and laughed. They thought Ron was for real.

"Did you know Hermione and Krum are going out again?" Freddy informed.

"They are?" Zack asked, without looking up from his beloved drum guitar.

"Yup," Seamus said. "Krum told me."

"That is a downright lie!" Ron tried to hide the disgust in his voice. "Everybody knows he has an arranged marriage coming up."

"He doesn't seem to mind, then," Harry said. "He said he liked Hermione way to much to care."

"And didn't you see them kiss?" Neville questioned. "When they were playing Wizard's Chess? And then again before we got into the common room?"

"Neville! You've been seeing things," Ron finally said. Harry noticed that Ron's ears were red.

Neville lifted one of his eyebrows. "I think I know what I saw, Ron. Why would I lie?"

"Whatever, I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Ron left the room such a speed that Harry had never seen anybody achieve by just walking.

"What's wrong with him?" Neville asked. "Why doesn't he believe that Viktor and Hermione are going out?"

The boys shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Only Harry kept his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"He likes her," Harry said, breaking three minutes of silence.

"What?" Freddy asked, not understanding Harry.

"Ron. He likes Hermione! I mean, why else would he be so upset?"

The group pondered on this. "Dude, you're right! He so has the biggest crush on her!" Zack exclaimed.

He strummed a couple of strings on his acoustic with a grin. He began to sing.

_It was more than puppy love…  
Oh I guess, they'll never know  
How a young heart really feels…  
And why I love her so!_

The boys howled along with Zack.

"But I'm serious though," Harry said.

Zack grinned again. "So am I!" He continued with the song

_I cry each night my tears for you  
My tears are all- _

Ron came into the room. "What's this songfest all about?" He asked.

Zack went back to just strumming with his guitar quietly. "Nothing," he replied innocently.

Ron noticed that the boys seemed quiet, too quiet. "What's up with all of you?"

"Ron, do you like Hermione?" Freddy asked straight out.

"Freddy! Honestly! What would make you say that?" Ron asked as he went back to polishing his broomstick.

"Well… Never mind." Freddy drummed his sticks to the rhythm of the song Zack was playing.


End file.
